FE:A What Happens To Those Who Die
by Chisaku
Summary: The option to sacrifice yourself and save your family, it's been taken. But when you watch someone else go through the same problems you had, will you stop them from making the same mistake you did? A somewhat retelling of FE:A
1. Chapter 1

**"RETURN TO ME...COME...WE ARE ONE...AND THE SAME!"** The fell dragon's voice was malicious, sharp with the intent to kill.

"..." The man swallowed his anger, despair riddled the air around him. The Shepards were in for a long haul, everyone was fighting hard to keep the Risen at bay. And here he was, ready to fell the fell dragon. The man brought out his tome, ready for this fight.

With a large bellow, the dragon that everyone was riding on, brought its head up, facing the man now.

"Kore de owari da!"

Translation: _This is the end!_

The man shot a bolt of lightning, feeling the power of all of his friends riding on this attack. His friends supported him, even his beautiful wife gave him the power to fight on. It was time, to rid this world of the despair shrouding it.

"I won't let you!" A pink haired dancer pushed the man to the side, the couple narrowly avoided a highly condensed shot of darkness.

"Thanks, Olivia."

"No problem, dear."

**"UGH...YOU TWO JUST DIE ALREADY!"** The fell dragon roared, both the man controlling it, and the dragon itself.

"No, you disappear!" The man shouted, rushing forward. The grandmaster smiled, knowing well just what he was going to be throwing his body and soul at.

The fell dragon's human body brought his arm up again, readying his dragon to fire off another shot...until... **"WHAT ARE YOU..."**

The man had caught the fell dragon's hand, keeping it high in the sky. "I'm not letting you fire another shot, if that's what you're asking." He looked up, a fire in his eyes.

Off in the distance, the man heard a deep and commanding voice call his name, shouting for him to stop.

"For once, I'm glad you and I are the same. Now I can give my life to protect those who I care for." He slightly looked back, seeing his wife, future children, and commander trying desperately to make it to him before it happened. "...I'm sorry, Chrom, Morgan, Olivia, Inigo. It's been fun, really it has." He turned back, bringing his free hand onto the fell dragon's chest. A deep breath followed, an awkward silence over the 'clang' of metal on metal.

_"I'll end this now!"_

**"...YOU WOULD...NOT DARE!"**

"I would, and I will." A short speech ensued, the man felt almost guilty about bringing upon all this sadness to the world, but put it off. This time, he would save his friends. A spell began to form at the tips of the man's fingers, aimed directly at the fell dragon's heart.

Slowly, both men began to fade away, the dragon's human body was the first to go. Words slipped through the man's mouth to his commander, wife, and children. Ones he didn't even realize he was saying. His body went numb, as it faded into the air, rid of all the despair of the fell dragon.

* * *

'It's...dark...' The man found himself in an endless black void, seeming to almost...float. 'Light...?'

"I represent Ylisse!"

'Chrom...? ...that's right...I died, didn't I?' He opened his eyes, only to be met with even more darkness. 'Then why...?'

"We'll see who shames who."

'Lucina? Didn't I...?' A blinding light shone, the man brought his arm up to shield his eyes.

"Are you ok there?" A man with blue hair smiled, offering his hand.

"Y-yeah, thanks." The man took it, pulling himself up.

"My name is Chrom of Ylisse, leader of the Shepards."

"Um, yes, I know that."

"Oh, then that makes things easier." The bluenette smiled.

'What? Makes what easier?' The man surveyed his surroundings, it was an open field...deja vu? Behind Chrom stood Frederick, and Lissa. But...

"I'm Robin, the tactician of the Shepards." Why was there an extra woman in a Plegian robe standing there?

"Oh...um, hello." This field was definitely not SouthTown, far away from it. The man could identify multiple Feroxian wildlife species. "Um, sorry, I uh...feel a little out of place talking to someone of your caliber, Prince Chrom."

"Peace, good sir." Chrom replied with an easing smile. "I don't do formalities when they can be avoided."

"But to be speaking to you as an equal is just..." The man trailed off for a moment. 'Play it safe right now. I have no idea what's going on, and they don't have the same armor they should have from when I remember.'

"May I ask you to state your name and why you were sleeping in an open field?"

'Just like you, Frederick the wary.' The man sighed. "I guess I dozed off by accident. I understand that these are troubling times, but...I guess I just forgot because of how peaceful it is here."

"Please excuse Frederick the wary here, he's very suspicious of anyone who could potentially pose a threat." The bluenette apologized. "The delicate one over there is my little sister, Lissa."

"Hey! What do you mean by delicate?!" The girl slightly puffed out her cheeks, visibly angry. "Don't mind that statement from my stupid big brother, ok?"

"Ahaha, I thought that royalty would be more elegant and formal than anything." The man chuckled. "Sorry if it seems like I'm looking down on you from that last part."

"Peace, um..."

"Oh, right sorry." The man bowed. "My name is..."

_System Command;_

_|Text| Tell them your real name? |/Text|_

_|Option| Yes |/Option|_

_|Option| No |/Option|_

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey guys, what's up?**

**You can probably already guess what this fanfic is going to be about, so let's get this out of the way.**

**I've personally 100% FE13 on Lunatic+ (took me 200+ hours of gameplay not counting how many hours it took for resets and restarts) and I know what pairings will be in this story already, please don't question my choices.**

**This will be a retelling of FE13, but with a twist. Two tacticians.**

**Few things as well, I will be capping the classes, besides tactician because that's what they are in the first place, so they won't be capped. If it bothers many people, then I'll fix it. But if it's only a few of you, I apologize for the inconvenience. :P**

**Has this been done before? I guess if you count The LoZ-fan Yami-chan's (which by the way is considered rude in Japanese culture for adding a honorable at the end of your name, which I know because I AM Japanese) story...But it's going to be based off of what happens to those who die, and explain the concept of the Avatar logbook/Streetpass battles from the game.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, I apologize for it being a bit short, and I'll see you guys tomorrow for the second chapter. And yes, daily uploads like my other fanfic "The Data Fragment" from the HDN series so prepare yourselves. :P**

**-Chisaku**


	2. Chapter 2

"My name is..." The man bowed. "...Robin, next to meet you."

"Oh, what are the chances?" The female tactician smiled. "You seem to also wear the same attire, is it possible you know something of me?"

"Besides that your name is Robin, you're a tactician to the Shepards and that you wear a pretty common Plegian robe? Not really." The male tactician shrugged. "But if it gets confusing, you can give me a nickname to not confuse the two of us."

"Anything you prefer?"

"Um..." The man mulled over options for a few minutes. "...how about Rufure*? My father's name was Rufure."

"Nice to meet you, Rufure." The female tactician curtseyed, smiling.

Lissa whispered into her brother's ear an inaudible statement, which caused the bluenette to simply nod. "Say, you look like a strong man. Would you like to help our cause?"

"Work for _The_ Shepards?" Rufure asked, faking a surprised face. "I'd be honored."

"M-Milord, surely there's..."

"Peace, Frederick. We could use all the men we can get."

"Let's work together well, shall we?" Rufure bowed once more to the party.

"Yeah, let's work together."

* * *

"Shepards." Chrom stood up. The night had seized the sky already, the whole party was having dinner and drinks at the camp. "I would like to introduce our new member. Some of you may have already met him around the camp."

Rufure stepped up a bit closer to Chrom. "My name is Robin, but please address me as Rufure as to not confuse me with your tactician." He bowed, his white hair slightly hanging in his face. "I'd like to get along with everyone here."

"Sweet, a new training partner." A female redhead spoke up.

"I wonder if he has any spare combs..." A man mumbled under his breath.

"Teach already likes him from how manly he is." A blonde man replied vulgarly, before belching. "Woo! That was a big one. Can you beat that?"

"Please refrain from such things." A blonde female replied in disgust. "I'm sure he comes from better cloth that _you, _Vaike."

"Not going to lie, that was pretty cool, but disgusting. Do that when it's just men, Vaike." Rufure asserted, trying to win both of their approval. "Well, maybe some women who don't mind can be there, but please refrain from doing something that just outright disgusts women. It'll be a wonder if you can get one to fall for you."

A loud raucous round of laughter erupted from the male Shepards, including a few females who thought it was funny, and indicted a soft chuckled from the blonde female who protested Vaike's belch. "I like the guy already. Name's Sully."

"Haha...woo...he's a funny one, now." The man who mumbled from before came down from laughing. "My name's Stahl, nice to meet you." He held one hand up as a greeting.

"I suppose he deserves some merit for not being completely vulgar." The blonde female readjusted her posture. "My name is Maribelle, don't forget it."

The Shepards took turns introducing themselves to Rufure, who joined the men, plus Sully, in a round of drinks before most shoved off to bed. Rufure and Robin were the last ones awake in the dead of night. "I see you're up to something."

"Oh, hello Rufure." Robin smiled. "May I help you?"

"Why yes, I'd like to ask a few questions if you don't mind." Rufure took a seast next to the female tactician.

"Sure, I'll reply to the best of my ability." The female tactician pushed a few loose stands of white hair, it seemed to glow in the night sky.

"So, how did you meet Chrom?"

"I met him in an open field I dozed off in."

"Ahaha, the coincidences stack once again."

"Actually, you're right. They do."

"Second question, where did you learn tactics?"

"Um..." Robin thought about it for a second. "...I don't really remember..."

"Amnesia?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"I can kinda understand how you feel." Rufure leaned back. "I once had amnesia, forgot everything but my name. Wandered around for a bit, met some nice people who help set me back on the right track, and I met my parents along the way somewhere."

"Oh, really now?"

"Yeah, it was quite lucky." He looked over to see Robin leaning back as well. "But...my memory didn't return until..." The man chose certain choice words to throw off the path from the truth. It was half true, so it wasn't a lie.

"O-oh...I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"No, really."

"..." An awkward silence followed, the two lying down under the night sky.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...you play chess?"

"Yeah."

"Want to go a round?"

"You're on!" The two sprung up, staring each other with a fire in their eyes. The night seemed to drag on forever as the two enjoyed a very heated match of chess on the table where all the Shepards had just finished eating on. Despite both feeling tired, they felt obligated to finish the match once and for all.

* * *

"You're...not bad."

"Thanks...I know a few...tactics myself..." The couple said between yawns, finally finished with their chess match which ended in a tie since both sides ended with their kings only. Rufure yawned again. "Whoops, looks like I kept you up all night."

"Oh..." Robin had just noticed that is was morning. "Ahaha, it's my fault for wanting to keep going until the end."

"My fault for suggesting it."

"No, it was pretty fun." The female tactician smiled. "It felt weird at first, but then it felt really good."

"You vulgar barbarian!" Maribelle's voice called from her tent. "I wake up first thing in the morning and here this?! I thought you were from better cloth than to sully Robin on your first night here!"

"Wait, Maribelle! It's not what it sounds like!" The two shouted back, both blushing madly. "We were playing chess!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you um...still mad?" Robin asked awkwardly to Rufure, the latter having a large bump on his forehead.

"No, I'm over it." He sighed as the blonde cleric prepared to rub an ointment onto the bump.

"Hold still now, Rufure. This might sting a bit." Lissa said, before slathering it on.

"I know that scent, my mother used to use it all the time, so I can deal with the sting." Another sigh escaped his mouth. He was lying down on a cot in the infirmary carriage with Lissa and Robin, the former helping him with the bump from getting hit with Maribelle's staff, the latter still feeling awkward about what Maribelle overheard.

"At least she apologized, right?"

"Yeah, she did..."

"Don't worry about Maribelle. She just likes to have a sense of justice for women and man alike."

'Oh, so a feminist. A bit unlike the Maribelle from my world. Thanks, Lissa.' Rufure smiled, as the pain disappeared. "Thanks, Lissa."

"No problem. Now get out there and march with the rest!"

The man sighed as he overheard multiple snickers from the male Shepards.

* * *

Rufure strolled the castle grounds, having returned with the Shepards from patrolling the area. When they met him, they were just coming back from a Risen sighting in Ferox and the Shepards were asked to defeat them. He wondered, what day it was... 'Wait, I remember this! Crap!' The white haired man turned, and broke into full sprint, Thunder Tome in hand.

"I'm about to save your life." A masked man(?) said, his sword at the ready. "From that man." He looked over to the bushes, as a Risen Assassin rushed out of them, soon felled by the swordsman. "Is that proof enough?"

"Y-Yeah..." The bluenette was baffled. This masked swordsman who claimed to be The Hero King 'Marth' had just saved his life.

"Thunder!" Rufure shot his spell, aimed for where 'Marth' stood.

"Rufure, what are you-?!" Robin was cut off when the spell made contact with another Assassin, who had jumped out of the tree. "How...?!"

"I had a hunch." He calmly explained. "I saw an Assassin sneaking around where I was patrolling, and I decided to follow him. He led me to you guys, and I killed him before he reached Chrom. Then I saw the one in the bushes, felled by this swordswoman."

"But it's..."

"A woman, her voice is a dead giveaway."

"...impressive." Marth removed her mask, as her hair lengthened. "Quite the detective, I must say."

"You're quite the actress if you can fool Robin and Chrom." Rufure shrugged.

"EEEEEEK!"

The group exchanged looks before rushing toward the sound of the shriek.

* * *

"Robin, listen to me carefully..." Rufure whispered a plan into Robin's ear as Chrom and the others sprung to action.

"Mhm...mhm...yeah...EH?!"

"Trust me, it will work."

"...alright..." Robin nodded in conceit. With that, the Shepards were ready to throw down their lives for the Exalt, Emmeryn. The battle engaged into full swing.

"Chrom, I want you to trust me on something." Rufure said to the commander.

"What is it?"

"There's a thief that we can persuade to be our ally and get some leverage, only if you trust me on this."

The bluenette was silent for a moment. "I'll trust you."

"Good, now hand over the bag of sweets in your pocket."

"Wait, what?"

"Just do it." The man extended his hand. Chrom dropped the bag of sweets into his hand. "I'll be right back with our ally."

* * *

"Gaius is good..."

"I told you to trust me, right?"

"I don't doubt you anymore."

"Yeah, he's an old friend of mine." Rufure shrugged, as the two watched their new ally rip through his former allies. "Chrom, go to Marth. She'll need help."

"Alright." With that, Chrom turned and ran off to backup Marth.

"I'm here." Robin stepped out of the shadows. "Your plan is working so far. How do you do it?"

"I told you, I know my fair share of tactics." He turned, and faced the courtyard. "Through there is the boss of these guys. Ready to finish him off?"

Robin nodded in reply, before the two rushed out, fire tomes blazing through any who tried to harm the other.

"Oh? Mhmhmhmhm. Well, I know you. Submit to me, and I'll relay to you the truth!" A man, laughed maliciously. His eyes with intent on Robin.

"I'd rather you not look at her like that, you damn perv." Rufure said, sending a Thunder spell through the man's body.

"Gragh!" He turned, only to freeze. "You...aren't you...?!"

"This is for trying to kill the Exalt!" Robin's sword pierced the man's chest before he finished his sentence, the tip of the blade bloodied and worn out from damage.

"N-no...how could you...have known the plan...?" The last words barely escaped the man's mouth, as all color left his body.

"Nicely done."

"It's all thanks to you." The couple exchanged smiles.

"Oh, get a room you two lovebirds. Ugh." Sully jeered in disgust, fake vomiting.

"We're not a couple!" The two shouted in unison, faces flushing completely red.

* * *

"...and where do you think you're going?" Rufure stepped out of the shadows, right into Marth's path.

"I..." The woman was at a loss for words. The assassination attempt was foiled thanks to her and Rufure, but Marth decided to leave already. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I knew you would be like this."

"What?"

"You came from the future, didn't you?"

"How-?!"

"At ease." Rufure put his hand up. "I come from a different future myself. One where I sacrifice myself to the fell dragon."

"What...?"

"The fell dragon, is revived in my future. To rid the world of him, I kill Grima himself, killing myself in the process." The man began, knowing that Chrom wouldn't be looking for Marth for another three minutes. "Long story short, I know that you come from the future where everyone die. I'm here to prevent that too."

"..." Marth calmed herself down. The explanation made a lot of sense, for how he was able to predict the extra assassin. "You have my gratitude for saving me from earlier. Now, if you'll excuse me."

"It was nice to see you again, Lucina. Don't stay too far away from Chrom, ok?"

"..." Silence, for Lucina had already left.

"All that's left, is to look for...there he is." Rufure stepped over, right into Chrom's path.

"Marth?"

"Just missed her, she disappeared off somewhere after telling me something."

"And that was...?"

"To watch Valm carefully."

"...alright."


	4. Chapter 4

"Gods, today's battle was hell."

"Aren't all battles hell, Robin?" Rufure replied, panting heavily. The two sat back to back, using each other as support. Corpses of men and wyverns littered the ground, blood splattered everywhere as the Shepards were all tired from such a heavy fight. "That was a pretty risky plan you sprung there, nothing I would've done."

"Yeah, that plan was more on the fly. If I just had a bit more time, I'd have probably had a better plan." Robin explained, her luscious white hair hanging in her face.

* * *

"Sumia, get Chrom to come with you, and draw in the Wyvern Riders! Vaike, don't do anything stupid!" Robin barked orders. "Rufure, mind leading the charge with Miriel and Ricken?"

"Sure." The man drew his sword. "I'll get the axe-men, you keep the archers off my back." The two nodded, before they charged. Quickly, Rufure thrust his sword through one man's torso before he could bring his axe up to block, and ripped the sword back out to strike again.

An Elwind spell ripped through arrows to the right of Rufure, he turned to see Ricken and Miriel backing each other up in the fight. He was glad that those two were on good terms in this world as well. The trio began to dispatch the ground troops, ripping through any who tried to draw close.

The white haired man stopped, noticing a female had just led a death charge forward with another riding on her armored horse. 'Shit, she's doing what I did!' Quickly, he rushed forward. "Ricken, Miriel, I'm going to rely on you two to pick off the stragglers! Thanks!"

"W-wait! Rufure!" Ricken desperately called, before casting another Elwind spell to stop the arrows.

"Don't speak, just cast." The simplest thing Miriel had ever said ever since she was 6.

"Robin, watch your 6!" Rufure shouted, before jumping. His sword pointed down, he came crashing straight down onto a Wyvern Rider that tried to sneak up behind the female tactician and the cavalier. Quickly, the tactician turned, firing off a Thunder spell to finish off the Rider. "You ok?"

"Yeah, sorry." Robin sighed. "Just kinda tense, they came out of nowhere and didn't let me formulate a plan!"

"Stop." Rufure grabbed Robin by the shoulders. "Calm down, and don't think. Just let me be your plan, ok?"

"Wh...what...?"

"Trust me, ok?"

The tactician nodded in reply, her hair loosely shaking along with her head.

* * *

"Hey, Rufure, thanks for that save. I hate to admit it, but my arse would've been toast back there." Sully called after a few minutes of silence. "I was being too reckless, thanks."

"No problem, I just like to protect those who were there for me." He craned his neck to the side, squinting a bit. "But um...you might want to thank Kellam over there for killing some of the axe-men coming for you."

"Where is the pipsqueak?"

"I'm right here. I always was." Kellam spoke up, standing beside Sully. It was quite baffling that many would be able to miss someone with ridiculously huge armor like Kellam over there. "Those axe-men were going to kill you, so I thought..."

"It's fine, it's my fault that I nearly died with Robin. So...um...thanks to the both of you."

"No worries."

* * *

"Haaaaaaaah..."

"That was quite the sigh, Robin."

"Wha-?!" The female tactician shot up, staring at the white haired man standing at the entrance of her tent. "Please don't scare me like that, Rufure."

"Sorry, sorry. May I come in?"

"Take a seat." She shifted over, offering the seat next to her on her bed.

Slightly hesitating, he took the seat. "So? What's with that sigh?"

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind."

"A gold coin for your thoughts?"

"I...I...I think I like Chrom."

"Well." Rufure thought about what to say for a moment. For some reason, it felt odd, was it because the timeline his world followed was about to be broken? "I thought it was something else. So, you need love advice?"

"I...guess..."

"Chrom is pretty damn bullheaded and thick through and through."

"WHOA, where did that come from?"

"Have a drink with a man, and you can find a LOT of stuff about him." He shrugged. "Every man will reveal the skeleton in their closet under alcohol."

"Hmmmmmmmm~?" The syllable was stretched out a bit, slightly getting higher by the second.

"What? Trying to drink me under the table now?"

"Maybe..."

"Ahaha..."

"...so? A gold coin for your thoughts?"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing. You weren't normal after today's battle. You were really out of it, that you nearly walked into Kellam."

"...really?"

"You didn't hear me shout his name? Or yours?"

"...no..."

"Ahaha..." Rufure smiled. "You need some sleep, so I'll take your patrolling shift for the night, ok?"

"Wait..." She trailed off. "You need to sleep too..."

"Bed, now." The man replied sternly, one foot out of the tent. "I won't let you worry anymore than you need to."

"I'm not going to shirk on my duties because I have stuff on my mind." Robin hopped off her bed, pulling on her boots. "If you're going, I'm going."

"...you're not taking no for an answer, are you?"

"You know it."

* * *

"...well, well, well." Chrom and Lissa smiled, standing over two sleeping tacticians, embracing each other under a tree. "Looks like these two had a fun time last night."

"Now, now, Lissa. We shouldn't assume anything."

"C'mon, Chrom, you're always like this..."


	5. Chapter 5

The two stood back to back, weapons at the ready. Plegians outnumbered the Shepards, but that wouldn't stop them. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Robin nodded, her tome at the ready. A few seconds of silence passed before men rushed at the two, who both stood still as statues. "Now!"

With a single world, the two unleashed an onslaught of spells, ripping through all enemies trying to get close. Rufure rolled off of Robin's back, bringing his sword down on a Myrmidon who drew close. He was already wounded in the arm from a thunder spell, so the man was able to kill off the Myrmidon with ease, shifting weapons to shoot down some Archers aiming at them.

"How much longer?!"

"Wait for it!" Rufure shouted back at Robin, the two tired from firing off rapid-fire spells.

* * *

"Ooooooh, that Ylissian tactician does not play fair!" The mad king shouted in frustration, as Chrom, Frederick, Lissa and Robin drew into the walls of the ruins.

Phila and the a few of the Pegasus Knights flew in from above. "My liege!"

"Mhmhmhm...but I don't either." With a snap of a finger, the mad king's advisor summoned Risen.

"What?!" Chrom and the others were taken aback from the sudden appearance of Archer Risen, all appearing with no warning and killing off the Pegasus Knights.

"Told you." Rufure whispered to himself. "Now."

"Now, Risen, point your bows to Chrom there. If he so much as budges, fire at will." The mad king said, before bursting into a maniacal laugh that filled the air with despair.

"Time to tip the scales!"

"So long, sucker!"

"How well will you die?!"

Rufure, Gaius and Lon'Qu dropped from the skies, where Sumia, Cordelia and another Pegasus Knight from Phila's Pegasus Knight squad were waiting above. They three men had gotten a ride into the air all thanks to a backup plan Rufure and Robin created together just the other night. The three men dropped a few feet, landing right on the Archer Risen. Quickly, they ripped through any and all Archers who were frozen in shock, or trying to aim at Chrom and the others.

"What?! Where did those _insects_ some from?!" The mad king stomped his foot on the ground, furious at the fact that nobody noticed the other Pegasus Knights flying overhead.

"Well, well. I'm glad I prepared for something like this too." The mad king's advisor snapped her fingers again, a malicious smirk growing across her face.

"Emm!"

The Shepards who weren't watching at the time had now turned to face the Exalt. She stood atop a perch, high above the ground. Behind her used to be nothingness. But, not anymore. There, stood three Mercenary Risen, blades at the ready.

"...this did not just happen. No, it did not!"

"Shepards, we're your way out, now!" Basilio shouted, knowing that reinforcements were on their way.

"Come on and move it!" Flavia shouted, pushing a few Shepards onto the carriages.

"B-but...!" Many Shepards shouted in protest, trying to stay back to help their allies stuck in the heat of the predicament.

"We'll handle them, but get your arses onto those carriages!" Basilio shouted back, to which many Shepards agreed to. "You two, boy!"

"...wait, you can see me?"

"Yes, you're freaking gigantic! Get on!" The man shouted, shoving Kellam onto an empty carriage.

At that moment, all the Shepards turned their heads once more to get a look at Chrom, only to be met by the Exalt of Ylisse, falling from her perch.

* * *

"GODDAMMIT!" Rufure lodged his fist into a nearby tree, Sully two feet away from him.

"Whoa there, big guy." She was mad, but snapped out of it when she saw the one man who never showed any other emotion besides optimism, and embarrassment. "You must really be torn up about her, if you're actually mad for once."

"I couldn't save her...my plan failed!" Even in anger, the man knew to tread carefully and pick his words. "I stayed up with Robin, helping her perfect this plan! I don't get it, what went wrong?!"

"Damn, if you're this mad about it, imagine how Chrom feels." The redhead paused for a moment. "Come to think of it, where the hell is he and Robin?"

"Probably off somewhere together right now." He sighed, brushing loose strands of white hair out of his face. He took a look around the Shepards' current camp. Everyone was either outside letting out their anger, or sitting in their tents with blank expressions of despair. Other than Chrom and Robin, Sumia was missing as well. "...I'm going to talk a walk."

"Well, um...seeya?"

Rufure walked in silence, aimlessly strolling through the woods with no real sense of direction. He went where his feet led him, until...

A hand covered his mouth, as he was pulled into the bushes. "Shhhh!" It was Robin.

He nodded, before his mouth was uncovered. "What are you...?"

"Sumia and Chrom..." She looked over to the clearing, where a bluenette and his Pegasus Knight retainer sat next to each other, comforting each other.

"Oooh..." The man remembered that Robin liked Chrom, and probably deeply so. "...sorry."

"It's...fine. I don't mind it as much anymore."

"Found someone else?"

"Well...not exactly..."

"Don't know if you like him or not?"

"He's just..."

"Let's give them some privacy, shall we?" Rufure grabbed Robin by the hand, dragging her off somewhere else. 'If I remember correctly, we shouldn't be listening in on them. Nor should we watch, because...' He recalled the day he saw the two sitting in that same clearing, and then forced himself to forget that memory. 'Nope, not thinking about it again. Swore I wouldn't try to remember my best friend's first time.'

* * *

The two came to a small overhang by a lake, the moon lighting the night sky. Silently, the two took a seat, feet hanging over the edge. "So?"

"He's super nice to me, ok?" Robin began, tucking loose strand of white hair behind her ear. "He's kind, sweet, smart, and a really good guy all around. But..."

"But?"

"I still think I have feelings for Chrom. I don't want to lose to Sumia, but I already did..."

The man brought his arm around the female tactician, pulling her in closer. "I'll aways have your back though. No matter what."

"...you're really cheeky, you know?"

"But my tactics and your tactics make an insane battle easy, right?" He put on a wide grin, trying to comfort Robin.

"...thanks..."

"Wanna stay like this for a little longer until Chrom and the others begin to perk up again?"

"...please..." The female tactician's face flushed red, as she leaned further onto Rufure's body. Silently, the two stayed like that until they were called for later.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ugh..." Rufure sighed, tired from dealing with the world. The man collapsed onto his bed, kicking off his boots. He had started the day bright and early to do some personal training, only to be challenge to a duel by Lon'Qu, followed by Sully and Vaike. After that, he took a quick bath where Kellam nearly scared the life out of him because of how hard it was too see him in all the steam and without his gigantic armor. Then, he discussed tactics with Robin, and helped her with some of her war meetings with Chrom and the other Shepards to discuss said tactics. With all that out of the way, he finally got a chance to sit down and eat for the first time of the day, but it was right after the others had just finished lunch so there wasn't much for him to take. Another sigh escaped his lips. After dealing with some Risen sightings that were nearby, the Shepards earned a day of rest before they shoved off for Plegia again the next day.

"Rufure?"

"Whoever it is, I'm busy."

"May I at least come in?"

"...ugh." He sat up again, and look to the front of his tent. "Come on in..."

The female stepped in. She had fair skin, and long locks of beautiful red hair. "Hello, Rufure. Sorry to bother you, but Chrom wanted to speak with you."

"Is he dying?"

"Um, no..."

"Are villagers dying?"

"Not necessarily..."

"Are any of our allies dying?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"Then tell him to wait, Cordelia." Rufure stated bluntly, collapsing back onto his bed. His entire body was sore from the morning.

"..." The female took a seat on the man's bed silently, waiting for him to say something.

"...what now?"

"I'll just wait until you're ready to go then."

"Cord, don't do me this way, please."

"What are you talking about?"

"This is how ill rumors start, considering you've already lost in the Chrom department." He replied in a half serious, half teasing manner. "So what, you're going to try to either get him jealous or get your crush jealous now?"

"..."

'Oops, did I go too far?'

"...I applaud your detective skills."

"...hah?"

"You're right, I'm staying here to get Chrom and my new crush jealous to see which one really does care." Cordelia sighed.

'Whoa, ok. I can't tell if she's trying to screw with me or if she's actually telling the truth.' Rufure was slightly scared at what was going on, and did not want to stick around to find out. "Um...ok? I think I'm gonna..." Quickly, he hopped off his bed, right into his boots. In an instant, the man shot for the door only to be stopped by the woman.

"I thought you were going to stay a bit longer?" Her voice was a bit...seductive.

'Oh gods, what's going on?! This is Tharja level stuff here!'

"Rufure?" Robin's voice came from the other side of the tent. "Are you in?"

"Y-yeah, um...just give me a sec!"

"Oh, do you need some help?"

"NO! I mean, it's fine!"

"Rufure, you're acting a bit weird."

"Weird? No, I'm not!" The man felt something...warm press against his body. Cordelia was snuggling up dangerously close to him. "Ahaha, um...please don't come in!"

"I am now!"

"No!"

* * *

"...kh..."

"Yes, yes, laugh it up while you still can." Rufure let yet another sigh escape his lips, as Gaius pat him on the back. He had a large red hand imprint on his right cheek, where Robin had slapped him twice in the same spot. Once for insulting Cordelia, and the second time for no real reason. "Chrom, I will get you back for this."

"Yeah...sure...ahaha..." The bluenette did his best to stifle his laughter after hearing what happened. It especially didn't help that the hand imprint was still red and visible.

"Cheer up, Old Man."

"You know, just because my hair is white, doesn't mean you can call me that, Gaius."

"Then...Redface?" That nickname earned Gaius a fist to the jaw. "Ouch...how about..."

"Rufure. That already _is_ my nickname, Gaius." He cut the Thief off before sighing. Today was going to be even longer now.

* * *

"Um...Rufure?"

"Yeah, Robin?"

"I'm...um..."

"No need to say a word." The man replied, leaning back a bit in his seat. The mess hall was empty now, the Shepards had all retired to their tents besides the two tacticians of the army. "So? How goes your love life?"

"Pretty good, I think he's starting to notice me in _that_ way a bit..."

"Still pretty damn oblivious?"

"...I wouldn't say _oblivious_, more like blind." She sighed in defeat. "I really wonder what goes through his mind."

"Not gonna ask his name, but maybe you could try to wrap him around your finger?"

"...what?"

"Know if he likes anything?"

"Um...I don't know. I'll see if I can find out."

"I'll help you with anything you need to get him what he likes, ok?"

"Thanks." The two sat in an awkward silence for a few moments. "...so, tomorrow's the day, huh?"

"Yeah, we shove off to slay the mad king." The man replied, looking over at his sword. "Gangrel has done too much at this point. He's going to be taken down a peg now."

"...yeah."

* * *

The battle was in full swing, many Plegians were against bringing up arms and they were leaving en-mass. "Whoa, they're all..."

"Yeah, they all at least _heard_ of your sister, Chrom." Rufure stood next to him, Robin to the opposite side of Chrom. "I'm sure they all want this to end quickly. So please, just aim for Gangrel, and nobody else. If any of the remaining men have hearts left over, let them live."

"...I may not be my sister." A sleek sound came from the drawing of Falchion. "But I do carry her ideals. To arms, Shepards!"

"YEAH!" The group roared in morale, all with a vengeance waiting to be quelled from the downfall of the mad king.

"Chrom!" Sumia rode up to her commander. "Hop on."

"Rufure, you're with me!" Robin began to bark orders. "Stahl, Maribelle, hold down those forts! We'll need those! Sully, Kellam, I'll the those Myrmidons up to you guys!"

"Ricken, Miriel, keep the archers off us!" Rufure continued issuing orders from the side. "Donnel, Lissa, tread carefully! Gaius, Lon'Qu, we're moving out!"

The Shepards broke up, each charging their own groups of enemies to kill. Rufure was glad he knew a few connections with the many Anna's, or else half of the Shepards wouldn't be in Master Classes. Quickly, Rufure, Robin, Gaius, Lon'Qu, Chrom, and Sumia rushed down the middle, their target was none other than Gangrel himself.

* * *

**A/N**

**Ok, so it's Finals season in my school, since my school years ends on the 31st and starts again the next day. I apologize in advance if the chapters start to get a bit shaky because I'm also studying at the same time and type these during my breaks.**

**Review Responses (I like to reply to them in the chapters, something I kind of picked up from others)**

**Kylink: I'm glad that you're impressed at the story so far. Thanks for picking it up and giving it a read after the pretty bad first chapter, I can never pull those off.**

**The Shadows Rider: Yeah, the beginning chapters of FE:A are pretty rushed, so I can't really do much about them if I don't want to be copying and pasting whole portions of the text over to the story so that I can write. Rufure is moreover a foreseer character who I can't make use of it without completely altering the plot line I have in mind. Thanks for reading this fanfic though!**

**Gunlord500: Hey, I recognize you from my other two FE:A fics. Thanks for picking this one up! Revisions are a bit hard to do, and grammar isn't my best suit due to Japanese being my first language. I don't let internet people get me down.**

**Anonymous: During the beginning chapters, it's hard to do more showing than telling. It really is annoying to do so in my opinion, but I'll do my best to do more showing than telling. Hopefully you'll stick around for more chapters?**

**Muggzy: Thanks for reading, and I'm glad you like the concept. I was a little afraid of a flame war starting in my review section from the first chapter alone.**

**Once again, thanks to everyone for reading, and leaving a review. If you ever have anything you want to say to me, leave a review or PM me and we'll talk. Back to studying for finals for me now xD**


	7. Chapter 7

"HAAAAAAH!" Rufure tore through a man who had his sights aimed on the female tactician behind him, sword bloodied by various peoples' bloods. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." The female tactician gave a slight nod, her white hair slightly bobbing with her head.

"So, where's the sweet target?"

"...there." Lon'Qu nodded his head to the side, where a handful of men grouped up to protect a small fort. "If he's not there, then it's a diversion."

"Hah, he'll be there." The auburnette shrugged, his lollipop nearly falling out of his mouth. "If he isn't, then he'd be dead by now. His got to protect him, right? They need their sweet rewards."

"Note to self, cure Gaius's sweet-tooth." Rufure sighed, the note jotting itself down in his mind.

"Hey! I don't have a problem!"

"Go to hell!" A Barbarian jumped, using the sun as cover so Gaius couldn't see him. His axe aimed high over his head.

"Oh, another sucker to kill." The Assassin turned, and brought up his sword. The two weapons clashed, as the auburnette tilted his sword to the side, the axe slidding to the ground. "Like candy from a baby."

"Wow, never thought that he'd make _two_ candy jokes during one kill." Rufure noted.

"Yeah, he does have a problem." Robin added, a flat expression grew on her face.

"...mm..." The crow simply nodded, dropping his guard. "Problematic."

"Ok, so I have a small problem! What of it?!"

"Small?" The white haired man's face twisted with confusion.

"Problem?" Lon'Qu nearly scoffed the word out of his mouth.

"Don't you mean addiction?" The female tactician finished.

"OK! FINE! ADDICTION! NOW LET'S KILL SOME SUCKERS!"

* * *

"Watch out!" The white haired man spun, opening his near broken Elthunder tome. A small thunderbolt came down from the skies, aimed at a certain bluenette's head.

"Gyahahaha! Dance, and squirm like the maggots you are!"

The thunderbolt missed the bluenette, being absorbed into the Elthunder tome. "You ok?"

"Yeah, thanks Rufure."

"Don't mention it, Chrom." He gave a quick smile, before facing the mad king in front of them. "You ready?"

"I won't lose." Chrom took a step forward, Falchion in hand. "Your end has come, Gangrel!"

"Hah! You think I would die here?" Gangrel laughed, his annoying cackle echoed throughout the roaring battlefield. "Come, foolish princeling! I've sharpened my sword for you!"

'Well, you're using a Levin Sword which doesn't use direct attacks, it uses thunder magic...' The male tactician thought to himself, but then shrugged it off.

"My sister wished for our people to know peace, Gangrel. But as long as you draw breath, it can never come. For Ylisse!"

"Gyahahaha!"

The two went at it, sword on sword trying to deal a fatal wound. The third wheel questioned why the mad king went in close and was fighting with the sword, but not even using the thunder enchantments to it. He really did live up to his name as the mad king.

"Out of my way!"

"S-Sully! Wait for me!"

Rufure turned to see a redheaded Paladin, dragging an almost invisible General behind her, charging towards a hoard of enemies. The horse ripped through any enemies that weren't taken down from the lances of both of them. He chuckled to himself. "What a couple."

"Rufure!"

The man turned, sword up as a Myrmidon tried to sneak up on him. "You sorely underestimated me!" The two clashed for a few seconds, with the tactician ultimately winning out on the fight.

"That was close, you ok?"

"Don't worry, Robin." He smiled. "I won't die that easily. More importantly..." He grabbed her by the left arm.

"Yeowch!"

"Yep, you took a hit from him before he turned for me and Chrom, huh?"

"...maybe..."

"Where's...?"

"What's happened to you, Robin dearest?!"

"There she is." Rufure turned to face a blonde Valkyrie, staff in hand. "Here, show me your arm."

"Rufure, mind helping me?" Stahl responded with a laid back smile.

"Don't worry." The two men stayed close to the pair of women. "I won't let anyone get past me."

"Ahaha, to protect those you love."

"Yeah...those that you love."

* * *

"...they're gone." Chrom spoke up after an uneasy silence. The Plegians threw down their arms, everyone leaving for their own homes once again.

"Yeah..we did it." Robin smiled warmly.

"All of us did." Rufure finished for the trio. "Ahh, that feels so much better to have the world lifted off my shoulders! I can finally focus on my personal life for a bit!"

"...um, a bit?"

"I wouldn't get too comfortable. War can break out at any moment, Chrom." Rufure sighed, beginning his explanation. "Plus, aren't we supposed to be dispatching any Risen we can?"

"..." The bluenette was baffled at his own short-term memory. "Well then."

"Sorry, you just finished this. Well, I'm going to be off. I'll see you guys later." The male tactician began to walk off, as a Falcon Knight rider ran past him. He flashed a thumbs-up to her as she ran past. After a bit of walking, he found a nice tree to sit underneath, and opened up a book he'd been dying to read. _The Adventures of Lonk and Highrule_ was one he'd never had time to read ever since the Walheart campaign in his world.

"Um..."

"Hello, Olivia. Care to take a seat? I don't mind, really." He patted to his side, a warm smile stretched across his face. "I love to read with company."

* * *

The night sky began to settle in overhead, as the male tactician settled into his tent for the night. Today was taxing for everyone, so they all turned in early. "Gods, my back hurts..." Lying onto his cot, he tossed and turned for a bit, getting into a comfortable position before drifting off to sleep. '...'

"Wherever he is, I'll find him."

'...?!'

"I know father is out there, I mean, look at me! I haven't disappeared yet!"

The man opened his eyes into a dark room, where gravity didn't seem to apply. "Where...?"

"Request: Power." A deep voice boomed throughout the room. "Payment: Gold. Accept terms?"

_System Command;_

_|Text| ... |/Text|_

_|Option| Yes |/Option|_

_|Option| No |/Option|_


	8. Chapter 8

"Welcome back, Rufure."

"Hello, Frederick the Wary." He greeted the Great Knight jokingly, taking his usual seat. "So? Any word on the Shepards?"

"Well, it seems all those married are with their loved ones for now."

"That leaves...Tharja, Lon'Qu, Olivia, Robin, Vaike, Virion, Gaius and I suppose Nowi is here with you?"

"Yes, my wife is with me." The brunette replied with a stern mettle. "Is there a problem?"

"You forgot to count yourself in that group of those married with their loved ones." Rufure sighed, resting his head into the palm of his hand. "I've been keeping close watch on the Valmese."

"Why is that?"

"Remember? I told you, they might be willing to take up arms because someone they call 'The Conquerer' is starting to march through it." The male tactician leaned back in his seat. "Who knows how long it'll take until he launches an assault on us."

"Well, what are we to do? Call all of the married Shepards back to the front lines?"

"Yes."

"...and I thought I was cruel."

"Shut it, Fred."

* * *

The day progress as usual. It started with breakfast, followed by training with Lon'Qu and then into a short counseling talk about Gaius's sugar addiction. This then led into an hour of reading with Olivia under the shade of a tree and the day ended with a strategy talk with Robin.

"...and you won this time." Another sigh escaped Robin's mouth.

"You're out of it today." Rufure picked up the chess pieces. "You feeling ok?"

"Not really..."

"He's looking at other women?"

"...yes..."

"Ever try to see what he likes?"

"Never got the chance to ask him after the Gangrel fight. So, I think I might jus-"

"No way in hell am I letting you give up there." Rufure sternly cut off the female tactician, before patting her on the head. "Just do your best, and if he doesn't get the same feelings, then he doesn't deserve you, ok?"

"Robin? Are you in there?" Cordelia poked her head inside. "Oh, you're both here. Good."

"Yes Cord?"

"Oh, hello Cordelia."

"I brought something for the both of you as thanks for the other day." The redhead brought out a small pie with some plates and forks. "It's blueberry, as thanks for helping me with Gregor the other day."

"Ooh, I love blueberry!" Rufure said in delight.

'Noted...' Robin thought to herself as a slice of pie was set in front of her.

* * *

"Amazing pie, Cordelia."

"It was delicious, you could sell those for a living."

"Oh, you flatter me Rufure."

"Oi, Cordelia." A redheaded Mercenary walked up to the trio. "I thought you said it would only be a little bit of time. What's with the lengthening of the time?"

"Ahaha, sorry Gregor. I kept her a bit longer than I should've." Robin bowed her head in apology. "But thanks for coming to us for help."

"Dear, let's go. I have some _business_ I want to discuss back home." Cordelia said in a slightly suggestive tone.

'Oh boy, I can see this is already going down that path...of radiance...' Rufure thought to himself as the couple walked off to their home a little ways down. "Ah, to be in love. Hopefully, you tell him before we might have to risk our lives again, huh?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Hm?" The male tactician looked over to the female tactician beside him, who's face was completely flushed red. "Robin! You ok?!"

"Wha-what?"

"You're all red, do you have a fever?" Rufure brought the back of his right hand up, feeling Robin's forehead. "Hm...you got a slight fever it seems. Come on."

"W-wait!" The female protested as she was dragged back into her room. She was tucked in under the covers despite the protests she tried to futilely spout, and gave up when the man ran out of the tent to fetch Lissa or Maribelle. "Oh...I think I've made him mad." She sighed, turning over on her side. Immediately, fatigue rushed over her like a wave on the beach. Soon after, she fell asleep.

* * *

"Robin, this is the final battle!" Chrom firmly said, holding Falchion high above his head. The background was a grand throne room, there was a great wall of magic separating the two from the Shepards. "No matter what anyone says, you're still one of us! That won't change, got it?!"

"Come, my daughter! You were destined to be a Goddess!" A creepy man shouted, striking a great resemblance to the man who was behind Emm's assassination from not too long ago.

"No...I'm not going to be your Goddess!" That's odd, she didn't say anything herself. She had then realized, she wasn't in her own body, but outside of it, standing next to it, just out of her own field of vision. "Not today, I'm not going to be her!" This dream was one that she had already seen this dream countless times, always dreading the day that it could become a reality.

"NO!" She shrieked as the fight began, but her voice was swallowed up by the darkness and despair of the atmosphere. Nobody heard, nor saw her. She was completely invisible. "NO! CHROM! PLEASE! GET BACK!"

* * *

"...NOOOOOO!" The female tactician shot up, her right hand outstretched.

"Robin!" Rufure rushed into the room, face full of fear. "...thank the gods it was just a nightmare. Robin, listen to me, whatever to saw, was not true. It's just a dream, and it will not happen." The man moved closer the the female, hugging her tightly. "I assure you, it won't happen. Whatever was in that unpleasant nightmare, I will personally make sure that it won't come true."

The female slowly calmed down, soothed by knowing that someone was ready to comfort her. After a bit of calming down, she assessed her situation. Robin was still in her room, her fever was gone. "Th-thanks..."

"You ok now?" Rufure asked, rubbing the tactician's back. "Good, you slept pretty well through the day. It's already noon, the remaining Shepards are already eating, want to join them?"

"Yeah, I guess I will." Deep down inside, Robin knew that the dream would come true. It was a reoccurring vision. One, that might not be avoidable in the coming future.


	9. Chapter 9

"Um...Rufure?" The female tactician poked her head into the male tactician's room. "Are you free?"

"Ah, welcome. Come on in." The white haired man said, turning his seat around to face the female. He gestured to the other chair, which she took a seat in. "What's troubling you?"

"Um...I baked a blueberry pie as thanks from the other day." Robin offered a plate with a slice of blueberry pie on it to the man. "Thanks for being the first one to come to my aid."

Rufure smiled warmly in silence for a few moments, before taking the plate from Robin. "...thank you very much." He picked up the fork, sliced off a piece, and popped it into his mouth. The flavor rushed through his mouth, with the sweetness of blueberries dancing on his tongue. The pie was crisp, and still warm, with a hint of spice for perfection. Rufure carefully savored the taste, but still ate away at the pie. "That was one of the best pies I've had in months!"

"Thanks." Robin grinned, relieved that her first try went pretty well. She'd have to thank Sumia and Cordelia later for teaching her how to bake blueberry pies.

The man smiled, and broke off a piece from the pie and scooped it up with the fork. "Here, say 'ah' for me?"

"Wh-wh-wha-wha?!" The female tactician's face flushed red as she flinched a bit, her hair slightly bouncing from the sudden movement. "I-i-isn't this something couples do?!"

"Still, you need to eat some as well! We can't have one of our tacticians collapsing again right after coming down from a fever!" Rufure grinned, still offering the piece of pie. "Say 'ah' for me!"

"A-Ah..." The female felt the piece of pie get spooned (or forked?) into her mouth, and she began to chew. It really was amazing.

"See?"

"Mhm..." An awkward silence swept over the two of them as they sat in silence, Rufure having finished the slice of pie.

"Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever bake something again, may I taste-test it?"

"...yeah, I guess."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Chrom! You called for us?!" The two tacticians burst into the throne room, one out of breath, the other with fear etched on his face.

"Yeah, there's been a Risen sighting down near SouthTown. I want you to dispatch with any Shepard willing to take up arms." The Exalt said firmly, a little tied up himself. "I got to look after Lucina, since Sumia is currently off with Cordelia."

"It's fine, we can handle ourselves." Rufure said, putting up his hand. "Have you sent word to any of them?"

"Just the ones in the Barracks"

"Thanks."

* * *

"Alright, everyone, be on the look out!" Robin barked orders as the small band of Shepards marched on. "We don't know how many there are, so stay together and don't break from each other!"

"Yeah!" The Shepards roared in reply, some already brandishing their weapons.

"Let's go!" The group readied themselves, moving around the outskirts of SouthTown. There was evidence that Risen were here, the air was filled with despair.

"6 O'Clock!" Gaius shouted, pointing to the Archer Risen lined up on the hill. "Archers, six of them! Watch yourselves!"

"Wow, not a single sugar joke." Rufure noted, before turning. "Robin, Tharja let's snipe them with our magic! Vaike, Lon'Qu, Gaius, rush in. Virion, you're on cover fire for the men."

"Mehehehe, anything for you, Rufure dearest." The Dark Mage replied with a suggestive tone.

"Not the time, Tharja!" All the Shepards shouted in unison at Tharja, before carrying out their orders. The latter had muttered something under her breath before sniping down the Archers.

"Lon'Qu, what time is it?!"

"Time to be silent!" The Swordsmaster replied, slightly peeved at the Warrior. He closed the distance, slashing at a Barbarian Risen who tried to draw close.

"Hey, watch it Gyn'Qu." The auburnette said, the tip of his sword impaling a Cavalier Risen trying to rush Lon'Qu. "You're getting a little too high over your head."

"Hmph, I need not a lowlife _Thief _to tell me differently." He retorted.

"Not the time to be fighting now, you two. Now, it's Vaike time!" Axe raised high, the blonde man aimed for a Soldier Risen who drew close. Before the two clashed weapons, the Risen was shot down by a Thunder Spell. "Hey! That was Teach's!"

"Sorry, Vaike. Gotta be faster next time." Rufure shrugged, smiling in consolation. "Don't get too cocky now, guys!" He turned, facing another line of Archer Risen. "Gods, there were never this many in the normal sightings..."

"Hrgh!" Robin struggled with two Mercenaries that were ganging up on her. Both getting closer to her as she tried to fend them off with her own swordsmanship.

"Adieu!" Two arrows pierced a Mercenary's chest, causing it to stagger back. "Witness, the Arch-"

"Whatever, Virion." The white haired man scoffed, slitting the throat of the wounded Risen. He turned, and saw that Robin downed the other Mercenary. "Nicely done."

"All according to plan." She smiled, feeling good that for once, there were no surprises. Or, she thought at least.

"Watch out, ROBIN!" The male tactician closed the distance between the two in an instant pushing her out of the way of an arrow from a still standing Sniper. The arrow lodged itself in his arm, blood trickling down it as Tharja hexed it to death in a cruel way for injuring Rufure.

"R-Rufure!"

"F-Focus on...the battle!" Through excruciating pain, the male tactician shouted, as the Shepards continued to tear through the Risen, more enraged than anything for injuring one of their tacticians.

* * *

"Rufure!" Chrom shouted in shock as his face met the tactician's. "Lissa!" Rufure was being supported by both Robin and Gaius.

"Right here. Hold still. We're going to need to pull it out." The blonde cleric said, looking up at Robin.

"Alright." Robin laid him down straight, the cleric readied her staff. "On 3, ok? 1...!"

"GYAH!" Rufure shouted, as the arrow was ripped out without warning. "Why did I see that coming?!"

"Ahaha, great minds think alike?" Lissa chuckled, healing up the wound. Everyone there witnessed as the flesh seemed to close itself. "No using this for two weeks, ok?"

"Got it..." Rufure sighed, just glad that the pain was over.

* * *

**Author's Update**

**Well, my finals were pretty easy so far, I got the last of them later today so wish me luck. It's almost 6AM on this Tuesday morning (time differences, remember) and I leave in an hour, so... :P**

**Thanks for reading until the end, and I promise that I'll do my best to clean up all of the chapters I typed while studying, and not fall into the loop of long periods of waiting between chapters.**

**Seeya tomorrow.**


	10. Chapter 10

The male tactician paced in his room, walking to and fro around it.

"Whoa, Rufure." Chrom poked his head in. "You really do need help if you're calling for me."

"Take a seat." He gestured to the chair, which the bluenette got comfortable in.

"So? Why can't this be discussed with Robin?"

"I think I'm in love with her and Olivia."

"Ok, so..." The Exalt trailed off, before his eyes widened bigger than UFOs. "WAIT WHAT?!"

"SHHHHH!"

"S-Sorry...but still! You like both of them?!"

"Yeah...but..."

"Sorry, I got a few things to do right now. I thought it'd be short, so sorry." Chrom rushed for the door. "Hey, you can only choose one, you know."

"Yeah...I know." Rufure let his fiftieth sigh of the day escape his lips as Chrom disappeared behind the shut door.

"...alright, time to go to the other person who called for me." The bluenette sighed, walking down the hall. Why did he give the two tacticians of the army separate rooms? On opposite sides of the Barracks?

* * *

"Robin, it's me." Chrom said, waiting for the door to open. To his surprise, it swung open and two hands pulled him in before slamming the door shut. "Um...is there a reason you near scared me half to death?"

"Sorry, but...I didn't want ill rumors to start even though you _just_ had your first child..." The female said, letting another sigh escape her mouth. She gestured for a chair, which the bluenette took.

'Deja vu...'

"Um..."

"So? Why can't Rufure be told about this?"

"I'm in love with him...and Gaius."

"Ok, so..." The Exalt trailed off again. "WAIT WHAT?!"

"SHHHHH!"

"S-Sorry...but still! You like both of them?!" Chrom really felt like deja vu was hitting him hard today. It was going to be a long day indeed.

"Yeah...but..."

"Ok, first," The bluenette moved his right hand in closer, pushing the female tactician's chin up with her face. "Don't be so scared. If neither of them want to make the first move, you make it."

"Wh-wha-"

"Second, you can only choose one of them."

"I-I know...but..."

"Third, why do you love both of them? Which one outweighs the other?"

"Um..." Robin thought about it for a second. Her answer was tangled under a mesh of others. "Gaius is...sweet. Not to make a bad pun out of it, but he is really nice and kind, and sweet and just..."

"Nothing like you expected from him?"

"Not at all..."

"And Rufure?"

"He's a great help...he's caring, he's decisive, and...he seems...much more experienced and far away from me. He's..."

"Always looking out for everyone?"

"And he can somewhat see the future!" The female finished, trying to weigh each of the virtues and vices of both men. "I don't...I just don't know..."

"You're being indecisive. For the army's tactician, I really fear love now if it makes you so...confused."

"...Chrom?"

"Yeah?"

"Mind taking your hand off of my chin right now?"

"Oh, sorry." Chrom retracted his hand. "Um...from what I hear, it seems like Rufure is the better choice, honestly."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it just sounds like you like him much more."

"...thanks, Chrom."

"It's fine." The Exalt stood, and walked to the door. He opened it, and took one step out of it. "Yeah, I think the war plan will work. Hm? No, it's fine that you called me out here. I wasn't all that busy anyways." The door closed softly, as voice were heard from the other side. "No, Sumia. We were just discussing tactics."

"...for an idiot like Chrom, he's well versed in love..." Robin sighed yet again, collapsing onto her bed.

* * *

Rufure anxiously fumbled with the small box in his coat pocket. It fit in the palm of his hand, but he didn't need anyone knowing. Slowly, he walked down the hallway, and left the Barracks.

"Hey, Rufure."

"By the Gods, Chrom! What the hell happened to you?!"

"Well, Sumia had a 'suspicion' of something between me and Robin when I dropped by her room to discuss tactics." The Exalt sighed, the damage his wife did him not only shattered his spirit, but multiple bones as well. Scars ran up and down his arms and legs, with a black eye and a missing tooth to boot. "Tell me it isn't all that bad...please..."

"Um..." The male tactician trailed off. "Sorry Chrom, I made myself pledge that I would never tell a lie until the day I die, so..."

"..."

"I have no comment on what you look like. Just, Dear Gods I don't want to be near Sumia when she gets angry."

"...good luck. I'm off to look for Lissa or Maribelle."

"Lissa's off visiting Donnel's hometown, and you just missed Maribelle."

"...dammit."

"Libra is in his room I believe." He smiled, trying to make something out of the situation. "I think Panne's with him as well, so go check."

"...alright..."

* * *

"Hey, Robin." The moon lit the night, most sounds were just beginning to die out as the male tactician approached the female tactician. The two always found solace with each other every night by talking under a small tree away from the Barracks. "You're early as always."

"You're right on time..." A thick atmosphere spread over the two like a soft blanket, as a small breeze whipped up. "Hyk-choo."

"Bless you." Rufure chuckled, before wrapping his jacket around Robin's body. "Careful now, can't have you catching a cold on me now."

"Ahaha..." The dry laugh cut itself off, as the two sat in silence, staring up at the moon. "...have you ever thought about the future?"

"What kind of future?"

"One where...war doesn't matter anymore."

"Um...yeah, I have." Rufure leaned back a bit. "The world, will eventually return to peace. We can definitely bring it back faster though, if we forge alliances instead of enemies."

"Well...not exactly what I was looking for, but..."

"...so? How goes it with your crush?"

"Well...he's been really kind to me the past couple of days." Robin began her story, doing her best to not give it away completely that she was in love with both him and Gaius.

"...sounds to me like it's two different people."

"Eh?"

"Busted."

"...yeah, busted."

"Can I take a wild guess on who one of them is?"

"Sure."

"Gaius."

"I applaud you. What tipped you off?"

"You kinda gave it away at 'coming down from his problem' you know."

"Ahaha..."

"...so? Do you know if he likes you back?"

"...to be honest? No." The female shook her head, her white locks of hair swaying side to side. "But, I think I have stronger feelings for the other one."

His chest felt like it caged itself back in as the last sentence came out. But, it didn't matter. His resolve was clear already. "Um...Robin?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind checking my coat for me?"

"Check for what?" She felt around the ground in case something dropped out.

Rufure rolled over, and kneeled in front of Robin. "Let me check the ground, check my right pocket maybe?"

Robin's hand reached into the right pocket of the coat, she felt something rectangular and hard in it so she pulled it out. "Is it this?"

"...yeah." He smiled, as his hand reached for the box, opening it. "Robin..."

"Wha-?!"

"Will you do the honors, of marrying me?"

* * *

**A/N**

**Let's all agree**

**ALL marriages in FE:A were rushed, so mine was to fit in with it. Sorry for this xD**

**Also, Dual Morgans. This should be a very fun time getting all the children together.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Um...Robin?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind checking my coat for me?"

"Check for what?" She felt around the ground in case something dropped out.

Rufure rolled over, and kneeled in front of Robin. "Let me check the ground, check my right pocket maybe?"

Robin's hand reached into the right pocket of the coat, she felt something rectangular and hard in it so she pulled it out. "Is it this?"

"...yeah." He smiled, as his hand reached for the box, opening it. "Robin..."

"Wha-?!"

"Will you do the honors, of marrying me?"

"I do!"

"Well, that was easier than I expected." Rufure sighed in relief, feeling a load disappear from his shoulders. "So, is the other guy...?"

"Yeah...it is."

"Well, that helps a lot." The two snuggled up next to each other, enjoying the opposite's company under the moonlit night.

* * *

"...I can tell it went well."

"Yeah, thanks a lot, Chrom." Rufure beamed in happiness. "But you didn't have to have a house built for us!"

"Well, you two are the best I have."

"Chrom! Rufure!" Robin ran up to the two men. "I just got news, I mean, did you really have a house built for us?!"

"Being built as we speak." The Exalt nodded to the men hard at work.

"Ah, Robin." The trio turned to face Cordelia and Sumia. "Congrats, both of you. When's the wedding?" In an eerie timing, both said the exact same thing in unison.

"Well, we were hoping to hold it in a few months. We still need to...well..."

"Peace, Rufure. It's fine." Chrom brought his hand up to stop the man. "Well, we have a few days of pea-"

"Lord Chrom!"

"..." The bluenette face palmed as everyone recognized the voice in distress. Raimi, from Ferox had come to visit.

* * *

"So...what'd I tell you?"

"Once again, you amaze me with your sense of future sight."

"All in my blood, dear." The male tactician smiled, as all of the Shepards began to march towards the seaport. There was a small unease amongst them, since most were supposed to be spending time with their husbands and wives. The bachelors and bachelorettes were mingling with each other, away from the married couples who were marching up ahead. The Valmese were sailing across the seas to Feroxian territory, and Virion desperately reached out for the Shepards to help. They also met a Wyvern Rider named Cherche who promised to aid them, Vaike fell head over heels for her but wouldn't admit it. Something about always wanting to test the strength of a real Wyvern and not a Manakete.

"Well, I guess our peace was short-lived, but pretty fun in the first place."

"Yeah..."

"Ugh, will you to lovebirds just get a room already?" Gaius groaned, still single.

"Your fault for not finding a wife while you could." Rufure shrugged, before Gaius lodged his fist into the man's gut.

"It's your fault for taking..." He stopped himself as some Shepards stopped to look at the commotion.

"That was a nice punch, Gaius!" Rufure tried to play it off. "I knew you were strong, but jeez...Wasn't expecting your punch to be that strong."

"Ahaha, yeah...you did ask me to go my hardest after all!" Most of the Shepards shrugged it off and went back to their loved ones. The single Shepards watched with eager eyes, knowing that Gaius and Robin were an item in their eyes as well.

"Listen, Rufure." Gaius moved in close to whisper in his ear inconspicuously. "I'm not through with you, got it? You're lucky that _they_ are here."

Rufure shrugged the warning off, he already had a plan for when the aurbunette decided to white him so it was stuck into the back of his head. He moved up a bit, taking his place by his wife again. "You know, you didn't _have_ to come, you could've stayed home."

"We already went over this, right?" She groaned, not wanting to start this debate again. "Dear, please, we both know I'm still not going to take 'go home' as an answer."

The male tactician sighed as the seaport came into view. "I know, I know...just...watch yourself this fight, please."

"I will. Don't worry, I won't kick the bucket when I still got a handsome fiancé to return to." The two hugged quickly before the sounds of screams ripped through the once peacefully quiet area.

"Shepards! To arms!"

* * *

"I'll kill you twice!" The redheaded Paladin rushed forward, stabbing into a heavily armored Knight.

"I'm over here!" A disembodied voice came, as the knight was sent further flying back, blood leaking onto the ground.

"Thanks, Kellam."

"No problem, Sully. I am married to you, and I can't have you dying now!"

'Hm, always an odd couple how well they turned out.' Robin noted, she had stayed behind with Rufure, Lon'Qu, Olivia, Lissa, and Donnel as an ambush force to head straight down the middle once everything was clear. It was great, Lissa finally got used to using axes and could actually fight now.

"Alright...let's move!" Lon'Qu said when the path was clear. Everyone exchanged a nod and their two tacticians burst out the front, leading the charge.

"Robin, 9 O' Clock!" Rufure shouted, as he turned to his right, firing a bolt from his Katarina's Bolt tome. Quite an ancient, but hard hitting tome if he had to say so himself.

"Thanks." The female tactician smiled, as the troop kept shooting down the middle. Her white hair danced wildly in the wind as all six ran.

"You two lovebirds done? 'Cause I think the big boss is here." Donnel spoke up, as a Paladin rode onto them.

"Oooh, why look at the lovely little couple, makes me sick." The Paladin taunted.

"Yeah? Well, you make me sick." Rufure pulled out a tome from his coat that he always hid. "Take this!"


	12. Chapter 12

"Oooh, why look at the lovely little couple, makes me sick." The Paladin taunted. "I'll deal with the men first, and me and the ladies will have some _fun_ after I slaughter their husbands in front of them!"

"Yeah? Well, you make me sick." Rufure pulled out a tome from his coat that he always hid. "Take this!" He hated it, he hated nothing more than when his family was threatened, including his wife. After a few seconds of silence between the group and the Paladin, confused faces struck the faces of Lissa and Donnel.

"Ahahaha! That was useless!" The man threw his head back in a mad cackle. "Time to die!"

A large bolt struck down from the clouds overhead, rushing through both man and horse, causing them to die on impact.

"Wha...? Th-that tome is...an old to..."

"And that," He paused for dramatic effect, closing the tome with a small 'snap' "Is why you _never_ threaten my family."

"Wasn't that..."

"Yes, Lissa, it was." The male tactician dropped the tome back into his coat pocket, as the rest of the Shepards downed the now scattering men. "Look, Sully's really enjoying this, huh?"

The attention averted to a redheaded Paladin who was ripping people limb by limb in an attempt to quell her anger. She had recently been on some fun with her husband and when the call came, they had to pull some stops before they finished. "DIE!"

"...I don't think even Kellam can stop this." Olivia said, her eyes still locked on the bloodbath that was Sully's rage.

"By the way, thanks for keeping the Knights off of us while we enjoy the show, Kellam!" Rufure called back.

"No problem! Glad to be of us-" The voice cut itself off. "Um...hello? Anyone else list-"

"Anyways, are we done here? Or can I go and do some _training_ now?" Lon'Qu asked bluntly, unamused by the show.

"Go ahead."

* * *

"Hyah!" Wooden swords clashed as two swordsmen duked it out in the small training arena that was crudely drawn out. On one side, was the black haired menace, Lon'Qu. Facing off against him to challenge the title of 'Strongest Swordsman of the Shepards' was none other than Chrom himself. The thought was brought up when Sumia and Cordelia wondered which man would win in a fight, since Chrom never participated in the original tournament.

"Be silent now!"

"I won't lose!"

"WOW! Chrom is holding up REALLY well!" Rufure applauded their Commander who was holding up against the man who took down him, Gregor, and Gaius all at the same time. It was a fun little side free-for-all that Lon'Qu dominated.

"Go Chrom!"

"Oi! Lon'Qu! What is with the jigging!" Gregor shouted in a half-drunken anger. "End it already!" A few Shepards were downing drinks as the moonlit night rose overhead. The camp was positioned on Carrison Isle, the night after the Shepards had a meet with the new king of Plegia. What happened still seemed to bug Robin.

'Was that...really me?' The thought kept playing through her mind as she spaced out a bit, not even noticing that her husband took a seat beside her.

"You ok there, dear?"

"Huh?"

"...still bothered about what happened back then?"

"...yeah, I guess..."

"...come with me." The male stood, before turning to extend his hand. "Let's talk about this privately."

* * *

"...so?" After gaining quite a bit of distance from the loud roars and cheers of drunken Shepards trying to see who would lose their money, the two stood in an open field. "How do you feel?"

"Confused. She looked exactly like me!" Robin began to pace back and forth, thinking aloud as Rufure simply listened and interjected when details were a bit off. "I mean, what am I supposed to do?! What if she's my twin?!"

"ROBIN!" He grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her a bit before looking her in the eyes. Those beautiful eyes that reflected the moonlight's glow behind them. "Calm down, it's not what you think, ok? I know your blood, and she has none of it."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"My Robin's blood has three major things that she didn't have. Beauty, smarts, and a good personality." Upon saying this, clouds lazily moved overhead, shadowing out the moon. Under the darkness, both of them blushed, neither able to tell though. "There may be something you two have in common, but I swear this to you. The two of you are not related by blood at all."

"...o-ok..." The two stayed silent for a couple of moments, as they pulled apart from each other as the clouds cleared away from the moon.

"...did you know?" Rufure spoke up, looking at the full moon. "A wise man once wrote 'I love you' in the moon?"

"That's just an old theory that has been disproved." Robin rebutted, softly smiling. "There hasn't been any proof of that writing anywhere on the moon from the few expeditions to the moon."

"...you do realize I meant the Japanese teacher, and not the old wives' tale?"

"...oh." Another heavy silence hung overhead. "...GYA!"

"Robin!" The man turned, his white hair slightly flying the wind as he nearly dropped to both knees to catch his wife.

"Nngh...my head..." She clutched her head firmly with her two hands, ears ringing.

"Robin! Listen to my voice! Stay with me!" He shouted, as his eyes frantically searched for anyone around them. Gods, why did he have to go so far away? "Don't give into it! Don't give in to this dizzy spell!"

"V-Validar...?"

"No! Stay with me!"

"...what...no...!"

"Robin! Rufure!" Chrom came rushing over to the two. "What happened?!"

"V-Validar..." Slowly, the female lowered her hands to her sides, as she leaned into her husband's chest. Her breaths were short and frantic, as if her lungs were trying to take in as much oxygen as it could within seconds before rejecting it all. "H-he appeared to me in a vision...said he was m-my father..."

"What?!"

"...Robin, listen to me." Rufure said firmly, eyes wide in fear. "Whatever that was, it wasn't true. You aren't his daughter by a long run, no matter what he says. You are here, and that's all that matters."

"KYAAA!"

"Lissa!" The bluenette turned, to see that Risen were marching on the camp. "What?! Risen?!"

"Milord!" Frederick rode up to the trio, Lissa on his horse. "We're surrounded! I've rallied all the Shepards who haven't drunken themselves to sleep and can actually stay awake right now!"

"Thank you. Rufure, I want you to stay here with Robin and guard her. She's in no condition to fight."

"And let you go without a tactician? Madness." Rufure said, as he shifted his arms. He picked up his wife, bridal style, and smiled as the two locked gazes. "I'll protect her back at the camp, and we both will help you guys fight. We may not be able to go tomes blazing, but we can go headfirst."

"...is this really the time for jokes?"

* * *

"Caw! Ca-!"

"Shut up!" Rufure shouted, as the hoards of crows cleared. He needed room to think, and the loud noises weren't helping.

"Aww, but I wanted to bring a good CAW-s to the field!"

"Ok, you have one last chance to stop the puns, before we leave you for death by Risen."

"Can I die a bloody death?!" The Dark Mage asked enthusiastically, grinning widely like a fool. "Mmm, blood!"

"...Milord, should we just...?"

"I'm surprised, Frederick. What happened to all the help we can get?"

"...frankly, I doubt many of the Shepards can stand him."

"..." Tharja silently stared at the newcomer, thoughts racing about who he was. She knew him from somewhere...


	13. Chapter 13

"...kinda creepy how well those two get along..." Robin commented, seeing as right after the fight Tharja and Henry were already talking together.

"Yeah, let's not intrude." Rufure was on edge, he knew what would happen moments from now and was ready for it.

"Rufure? You ok the-" A Risen Assassin cut off Chrom, as it appeared from nowhere.

"Chrom! Watch out!"

"Father!" Marth came barreling in from the woods off to the side, pushing her father(apparently) out of the way from the attack. She readied to strike back, but the bloodied tip of a Steel Sword had already pierced the Risen's chest from behind.

"You ok?" Rufure asked, as the Risen disintegrated into nothingness.

"Y-Yeah...more importantly, Marth."

"Shall we go over there?" She gestured to the side, her locks of blue hair bouncing with a snap of her head.

"Chrom!" Robin came dashing up the hill, only to be stopped by her husband. "Um...dear? Why are you blocking my path?"

"Let those two have a moment, I'll catch you up to speed." He replied with a smile, slightly from his wife, slightly from the misunderstandings he could spread to be a jerk.

"Isn't that Marth?"

"Let's start there, shall we? Her name isn't Marth from what I can probably tell. When that Risen came, she screamed out 'Father' before protecting Chrom."

"...wait, did you say 'Father' was what she screamed?"

"Yeah, why?"

"...I think Sumia's going to be pretty pissed."

"...what did you tell her?"

"...nothing..." The word was slightly pulled out, as her voice slowly got higher.

The man sighed, before turning to look back at the two bluenettes in an embrace. "Shall we go break things up?"

The two silently walked over, Rufure leading with Robin behind. "Um...Chrom?" The former spoke up upon closing the distance.

"Uh...Robin. Rufure. Um...is there a problem?"

"Yeah, this doesn't look all that good for you." Rufure replied, his head cocked to the side, gesturing to a Falcon Knight shredding flowers apart. She appeared to be mumbling something under her breath.

"S-Sumia! Um, may I ask why you're grinding those poor flowers?" Chrom asked, trying to recompose himself.

"It's nothing..." Sumia trailed off for a moment, still plucking petals apart. "And you even brought _her_!"

"Um...Mrs. Sumia*, I think this might clear things up." The second bluenette spoke up, taking a step towards Sumia.

"Y-Your eye!" Robin and Sumia were both taken aback in shock, while Rufure tried to play a fool and took a step back as well.

"That's the brand of the Exalt!" The pinkette cried out.

"...say, isn't that where Lucina's brand is?" Robin asked, a bit confused.

"It is as you say, Mrs. Robin." Lucina replied calmly and courteously.

"Hey, Lucina." The white haired male spoke up.

"Yes, Mr. Rufure?"

"Have you ever seen a Risen in a pink polka-dotted dress?"

"Bkuh!" The group stifled a laugh, while the female bluenette was confused.

"Um...why would a Risen be wearing a dress like that?"

Rufure's right hand met his forehead, a deep sigh ensued. "It was meant to be a joke."

Lucina's head tilted to the side in confusion, as she tried to imagine that image.

"Let's forget about it." He held his left hand up, while his right hand rubbed one of his temples. "I was trying to lighten the mood. Point is, you don't need to be so uptight about this stuff."

"About what stuff?"

"You don't need to address me as 'Mr.' or anything. I'm pretty sure everyone here doesn't want you addressing us with 'Mr.' or 'Mrs.' at all." Rufure looked around, to receive nods from everyone present. "So just address me as you would a friend or an ally. I am not of higher nor lower stature than you."

"Yeah, Robin is fine for me." The female tactician smiled warmly, trying to open up the bleunette.

"I mean, you already do call me Father, so why not address your Mother by that title?" Chrom added.

"W-Would you be ok with it?"

"Oh Lucina, come here!" Before the bluentte could move, she was already pulled into a bear-sized hug by Sumia. "You can call me Mother if you want, I'd actually prefer it. You've grown up to be so strong and beautiful, I feel accomplished as a mother."

"M-Mother..."

"Hey, dear? Shall we give them a moment?" Robin whispered into Rufure's ear.

"I don't see the problem with staying here..." He replied quietly.

* * *

The female bluenette wiped away her tears with her sleeve.

"Feel better?" Sumia asked, smiling.

"Y-Yeah, all better."

"So, are we going to start the background information now?" Rufure asked, winking to her.

"Chrom!" The blonde War Cleric interjected herself into the group. "Oh, hey Marth!"

"Um, Auntie Lissa, may I ask you to call me by my real name, Lucina?"

"L-Lucina?!"

"Long story, I'll fill you in later." Rufure quickly said, holding up one hand. "Let's just start with why you're here."

The bluenette began to explain the events prior to her appearance. Grima was revived after the Valm Conquest, and the world had been plunged into despair. The Shepards were all killed, one way or another in this future. The children were all cornered, with little hope of staying alive before Naga stepped in. With her help, the 12 children were all sent back in time to prevent The Future Despair.

"So wait, what would've happen if Chrom was injured during the Assassination attempt of Emmeryn, and the Assassination attempt just now?" Rufure was curious.

"According to Historians that I talked to, my Father just carried on regardless with severe injuries." Lucina replied.

"...so he downed Gangrel...?"

"While still injured, yes."

"And he also conquered Valm."

"Still severely injured."

The group all turned to look at Chrom excluding the two bluenettes. Rufure and Robin both turned their heads to the side. "Yeah, I can believe that." The two said simultaneously.

"What do you mean by that?!"

"Don't worry, Chrom. It wasn't an insult." Rufure replied.

"...oh."

* * *

**A/N**

***In the Japanese release, as some of you may now, Lucina uses "-san" after everyone's names to be formal. She is soon told not to be so formal around her parents, but I felt like making a little fun out of it.**

**Considering how I want the plot line to go, I won't be getting too many children at a time. For now, I'm going for convenience's sake and getting ones close to where Chapter 13/14 would be on the map. It'll be for lessening a few strains on myself :P**

**Thanks for reading thus far, and if you have any suggestions or chapters you want to see, PM me or leave a review, I'm open for ideas. Also, if there's another story you want me to do in the future, PM for a suggestion if you want to give me a plotline/OC for it.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Well, this is quite interesting." Rufure looked over the huge map laid out on the table.

"What is?"

"Well, I think I've located some of Lucina's missing comrades." The man looked up to meet the eyes of his Commander. "What say you, Chrom? Hold off on the march for Valm?"

"Well, The Feroxians have been shouldering all of this loss, so I'm not sure..."

"Go on ahead, Boy." A bald warrior walked into the war tent. He stood tall and proud despite one eye missing. "My men can hold them off for a bit longer, so go ahead. Every man counts."

"As much as I hate to say it, the oaf is right. There's nothing wrong with a little more manpower." The woman standing next to him added.

"The Khans say yay, so we shall nay dilly-dally no longer." Rufure mocked an old accent.

"Bkuh!" The bluenette stifled a laugh. "A-alright, I'll send word to the Shepards. Thank you, Khans."

* * *

"So? Where to first?" Robin asked her husband.

"To The Sage's Hamlet, there has been sighting of a man who apparently claims to come from the Exalt's bloodline. There has been many facts supporting it."

"Hey..." Lissa spoke up. "Do you think it's our son then?"

"I reckon it might if he's got the Brand." Donnel replied.

"Hey, Lucina!"

"Yes, Aunt Lissa?"

"What's my child like in the future?"

"He's...um...colorfully theatrical to say the least."

"I have a bad feeling now..."

"Look at it this way, sweetie! At least he ain't got his father's faults!"

"Yeah...hey, what do you mean by your faults alone?!" With that, the blonde War Cleric chased after her husband who had slipped up with his wording. Her anger stayed throughout the march to The Sage's Hamlet.

* * *

"Raid the village and slaughter the men." The boss of the men smirked maliciously, the fight playing out in his head. "Slit the ankles of the women so that they can't run. Then, we can have some _entertainment_ afterwards." His men joined him in a loud maniacal laugh.

"Halt, evil-doer!"

"Huh? Who's this kid?"

"I am he who fells those on the dark side! No mortal shall ever come close to my sword hand!" The voice rang through the forest, loud enough for the Shepards to hear.

"Um...please tell me that's not him."

"I'm sorry, Aunt Lissa. I cannot lie." Lucina replied, slightly embarrassed from her own cousin. "Owain has always been like that."

"Well, least he ain't all that bad." The farm boy said, trying to hold in his disappointment. "He's colorful, I'll give you that one."

"M-mom?!" The boy turned, after that brigands ignored him and went off to ransack the village. "No, wait...ahem. Hoi there, my very own mother! It pains me to have you see such a disgraceful moment. But fear not, for my blood rages for repentance from those who dare cross paths with the Unholy Avenger of the Darkness!"

"...chuunibyou."* Rufure sighed, before turning to Robin. "Um, dear? I think it's high time we started before more villagers die needlessly."

"Right ahead of you."

* * *

"So, where to next?" The boy asked eagerly, his beloved sword Missiletainn by his side.

"Um...next stop is Verdant Forest, which is barely two miles from here." The white haired male replied, opening up his map. The Shepards were all marching while the trio were trailing behind a bit. "There's been sightings of a fake Chrom who has been ransacking the nearby village countless times."

"How dare they! By my sword hand, I swear that I will fell them! Eve-"

"So, how are you feeling, dear?" Robin offered her husband a canteen which he gladly took a sip from. "You've been working pretty hard lately."

"So have you, how could I forget how valiant you were when you charged Gecko and his forces?" Rufure replied, letting the boy in front of them rant on about something trivial. "I think we'll stay the night after Verdant Forest, and then continue to search for the other children around here. I've had sightings of some of them across the country, so we won't be recruiting them until the Valm conquest has been brought to a certain point."

"...of course, can't have our progress be for naught."

* * *

"Why hello there, lovely lass." A black haired Mercenary said, as he offered a rose to the female. "Chin up, for this is not the end."

"I-Inigo! Wh-what are you doing here?!"

"Don't worry, I'll finish this up and then help rebuild the village, ok?" He turned, his gaze meeting the large stronghold that held multiple brigands. "This is going to be their last dance!"

* * *

"Ooh, look!" The female bluenette pointed out a small homely restaurant in the village. "That place looks like it has some good cooking!"

"You're right, dear!" Sumia replied cheerily.

"Why not? Rufure, Robin, shall we?" Chrom offered.

"Oh boy..." The white haired tactician felt like he was going to throw up.

"Excuse us!" Lucina called out, her eyes frantically searching for a waitress. This never got to happen in the future.

"Ah, welc-" A waitress began before she turned fully. "U-um, I'm sorry! We're closed right now!" In a flash, she shut the doors in Lucina's face.

"Well, that was...peculiar."

"Milord!" Frederick caught up to the small group of five.


	15. Chapter 15

"In the name of Justice, I will end you _Impostors_!" The female bluenette screamed from atop her Pegasus.

"..." A small 'smack' was produced when Lucina's palm met her forehead.

"Um...dear? Is there a reason why you did that?"

"Sorry, Mother. That's um...my little sister."

"Oh, how cute...wait WHAT?!" The pinkette's face flushed red nearly instantly. "WHO, WHAT, WHEN, WHERE, HOW?!"

"Sumia!" Chrom rushed over. "What's wrong?!"

"S-Sorry...I got a little surprised by what Lucina just said."

"Lucina?"

"My little sister is over there, on the Pegasus." She pointed at the Pegasus Knight that was flying towards the group of three.

"Oh, your little sister...gods, how many daughters are going to come visit me?"

"Imposter Chrom, prepare to fall to the Wings of Jus-!"

"CYNTHIA!" Lucina shouted over her little sister. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"L-Lucy?!" The Pegsus Knight winced, nearly dropping her Steel Lance. "Wh-what's going on?"

"That Chrom's the imposter." Chrom replied, smiling softly. "Welcome back, Cynthia."

"Um...well..."

"Chrom!" Robin called from the side. "I'm moving the plan into action, ok?"

"Go on. I have a daughter to attend to."

* * *

"Ugh..." Rufure rubbed his temples, trying to beat out the headache that came along with Owain and Cynthia both screaming and shouting over the cries of war. Listening to one was nearly death, but having them both gang up was worse than dealing with Grima.

"Dear, are you ok?"

"Don't worry about it. Just a headache, I'll sleep it off." The Inn the Shepards were allowed to stay at was great, considering that they had just saved the village. It was rare that Chrom and Frederick would ever allow such a luxury, so everyone humbly accepted it and rested early.

"So, where are we going in the morning?"

"Well, first we're going to head just North of Valm to a place where brigands have raided the village nearby. Apparently, they've started rebuilding so many times only to be stopped by these men." Rufure closed his notebook, dropping it next to his wife's notebook. "I just wanted to help them out, you know?"

"It's fine. We are tasked in ending the suffering of people of all kinds..."

"Come on, let's go to sleep. We have a long trek before we start the Valm Conquest again."

* * *

"...tch..." Lon'Qu produced the sound from sucking on his teeth, the stronghold that they were to break into was bigger than he'd thought it'd be. "Let's end this already."

"Oh, look!" Robin pointed to a black haired Mercenary who silently moving towards a group of brigands with their backs turned. Shortly after closing the distance, they all turned only to die in a swift movement.

"Hm, I like him already." The Swordsmaster smirked.

"Oh look, he's flirting with Lissa." Rufure pointed it out.

"Ugh, great..."

"Come on, let's get a move on!" The white haired man pushed Lon'Qu to move forward, as they followed along the shadows into the stronghold. Their goal was to dispatch the leader, not all the brigands. Granted, they could've, but less blood on their hands.

"U-um...would the boss be that man over there?" The Dancer pointed to a Assassin who was being protected by multiple brigands.

"Nice eye, Olivia. Lon'Qu, take her and charge them, we'll provide cover fire, ok?" Robin whispered, before the two broke away from them. "Rufure?"

"Ready." He nodded, before opening up his tome. The two began chanting a high leveled spell, the words began to surround them before the Swordsmaster and his wife broke out into the fight. "Now, Katarina's Bolt!"

"Micaiah's Pyre!" The duo fired their spells, knocking down two Berserkers who were drawing behind the couple out front.

"Allow me." The black haired Mercenary from out from the skies, his sword impaling the Assassin through the chest. "Well, that was easy."

"O-Oh, um...th-thank you." Olivia said, looking the man in the eye. The two stared at each other in silence.

"U-Um, I would ask that you don't stare at me so...intensely. I get oh so embarrassed." He smiled, trying to cover up his blushing face. "But might I say, you are quite beautiful."

"So, mind telling me why you're flirting with my wife?" Lon'Qu asked, hands gripping on his sword.

"Oh, Father, you always were quite hardened."

"...Father?"

"Yes, is there...a problem?"

"...great, I raised a playboy."

* * *

"It's the sea!" Lissa shouted with glee, as the Shepards were all clustered onto a handful of boats. "This is awesome!"

"Please...don't scream so loud..." Rufure replied hoarsely, before turning back to the water again to empty the rest of his stomach. Robin and Gaius were hanging near him in case he fell over the railing. "Ugh...I _hate_ sea travel."

"You ok?" Robin handed him a canteen of water which he refused due to him feeling the urge to hurl again. "I'm surprised you ate so much..."

"...but I didn't eat anything this morning..."

"...LISSA!"

"No need for manspawn's remedies. A Taguel's remedy is more potent." Panne said, walking up the the trio. In her hand was a cup of green liquid which she handed over to Rufure. "It's a very bitter, yet potent drink that quells stomachaches. It should stop yours."

"Th-thanks..." After coughing up another part of his stomach, the white haired tactician downed the drink in a flash. The liquid was lukewarm, just barely touching his tongue to embrace the taste before it all washed down his throat. "Ugh...remind me never to take you on a cruise for our honeymoon."

"I don't think I even want to take you anywhere on a ship anymore." Robin replied, slightly worried. "Panne, are you sure he'll be in fighting condition?"

"I can give no guarantees, it depends on his mentality and stamina. If you feel tired, get some rest immediately, or else you will develop some...interesting conditions."

"I don't even want to ask..." Rufure turned, gripped his stomach, and made his way downstairs to the bunkers down below.

"...so, we're down one man on this adventure." The female tactician sighed, slumping down over the railing. "What about you, Gaius? You look a little green yourself."

"No, that's just how I normally look when I've gone at least 12 hours without sweets." The auburnette replied.

"12 hours?! That's a new record, congrats!"

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry about no chapter yesterday, I'm trying to play a bit of catch up.**

**If any of you are interested, I did update a chapter for my other story, which I finished before this one started.**

**Ever since I devoted time to cleaning up the chapters I typed during finals, I couldn't get my gears cranking so it took me an extra day to get this done. Don't worry, I'm probably typing more as you read this note, so :P**


	16. Chapter 16

"Look!" Lissa pointed at an armada of ships coming their way. "Um...we're supposed to destroy all of those?"

"Yep." Robin nodded in reply. Sizing up the battalion, she was able to point out three ships in the center that were the most likely to house the leader of the ships. She had already told the captain of the main ship to go straight for the three center ships, while the remaining ships would fend for themselves with what men were on them.

"Robin!" Flavia stormed up to the tactician, a fire burned in her eyes. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Just what will save us." She replied casually, as the ship they were on began to speed ahead towards the three ships.

"This...this isn't even funny! This is insanity! Suicidal even!"

"It'll work out, I promise."

"...I'm holding that to your head."

* * *

"Gaius, Lon'Qu into position!" Robin barked, the two hiding behind a grand stack to barrels. The three enemy ships closed in, all three began to board their ways onto the ship. "Miriel, Ricken, take out those heavy Knights on the third boat to the front! Olivia, provide them support! Chrom and family, take to the skies and keep those Falcon Knights off of us! Sully, Kellam, we're charging that third ship! Virion, you know what to do! Owain and Inigo, protect our ship. If it falls, this plan will have no point to it! GO!" The Shepards began to execute orders, all ready to slam into the boarding enemies with a great force of resistance. The female tactician whirled around, running alongside a Paladin and her General husband. "You two, don't do anything too risky."

"Heh, that's just stupid to ask me." Sully scoffed, her steed moving quickly.

"I'll be fine, this armor isn't _just_ for show, and I'll protect Sully with my li-erm...hello? Anyone listening?"

"Sorry, Kellam. Not the time." The tactician replied, drawing in enemies with Sully in front. A small formation where Robin stood at midrange to snipe all heavy types that couldn't get killed immediately by Sully's sheer strength. Kellam would stay between close and mid range to act as a shield for either units. If only Rufure were here to get the perfect amount of fire-or thunder-power from what this formation could bring.

"What are you imbeciles doing?!" A General shouted from enemy ranks. "If you want something done, do it yourself. Men, we charge!" Immediately, he began to storm downwards towards the three, his men following close behind. For such a heavily armored General, he had moved really fast.

"The enemy leader is charging us!" Robin shouted, signaling Lon'Qu and Gaius with this shout. "Sully, Kellam, intercept!"

"Hmph, and you call yourself this army's tactician? What are those two going to do to me?" The leader spoke in a deep and analytical voice. "Hm? Retreating now? You call yourself strong, and yet you just abandon your friends. This is why Ylisee must be conquered, for the Conqueror's power is-"

"BE SILENT!" Lon'Qu and Gaius sprang off of the barrels, coming down on the General with a surprise attack. In a single motion, both stabbed him in the back, felling him.

"...!"

"You know, I'll never understand how you two can fell enemies in one hit sometimes." The tactician sighed, watching as the men began to abandon ship en mass from their leader's downfall. After waiting for a few seconds, she turned to face all the Spellcasters with a Fire tome in hand. "Guys, you ready?! 3...2...1...!"

* * *

"...am I in Hell right now?" Chrom asked as he stared at the flames in awe.

"A burning flame of malevolence swept over the grand sea, as our heroes stared out at the burning slaughter that came from sacrificing nearly half of their allies. As the dry and despairing wind blew, _he_ spoke." Owain began to fantasize as usual. "He said, 'There was no helping it, such a loss must be acceptable in war.' True as it may be, many Shepards could not stand it."

"...yeah, I wonder exactly how I raised you like that. In the first place, nobody on our side died!" Lissa sighed, feeling completely lost to her older self.

"Come on dear, it ain't all that bad." Donnel replied, trying to console Lissa. "He's a mighty fine actor 'f I've 'er seen one. Or, at least one of 'em scriptwriters."

"Fascinating...he even speaks in such dialect under grand heat." Miriel observed. "I will learn more..."

"...Miriel, stay away from my son if you're going to experiment on him." The Shepards that weren't resting down below burst into a loud laughter from Lissa's comment.

* * *

"Milord!" Frederick and Robin came rushing up to Chrom. "I just did a headcount with Robin, and it seems we are down one man."

"Who?'

"Rufure." Robin shakily said, trying to stay calm under the heat. The silent atmosphere of realization was soon broken by a shout.

"Hooooooy!" The Shepards all rushed Starboard, and looked over the railing. "That was really mean, you know."

"Sorry, Rufure!" Robin shouted back.

"Seriously, you just left me for the flames back there! I stole a small dingy from the Valmese to escape. Gods, that was really close. Not pull me up! I've been rowing really hard and fast for the past of what felt like a year or so!"


	17. Chapter 17

"Panne, I really got to thank you." Rufure smiled, as the ships slowly began to pull into Valm harbor.

"What?"

"That remedy really worked, after a short rest, I'm still ready to take on anything! I'll make it up to you someday. Anything you need, name it!" The tactician said enthusiastically, before turning to Chrom. "So, we need everybody to arm themselves ASAP."

"Um...why is that?"

"No doubt, word has to have caught so that the Valmese will be ready for us." He replied, pulling out his own Silver Sword. "Where's Robin?"

"Right here." Her head popped out from behind a stack of barrels. "What's going on?"

"First of all, what were you doing back there? Second, we need all of our Riders to get up front and be the first off and ready to charge when we dock." Rufure began. "We will be facing opposition, there's no doubt. Third, our Fliers should take to the skies and pick off any stragglers they can, and save any bystanders. Win the hearts of the people, and we've got a great opposition to the Conqueror."

"Alright, I got that down. Also, I was helping out carry a few things back here when my name came up, so..."

"Need some help? Another set of hands will make it faster."

"Sure."

"Um...it's kinda weird how well you two work together." Chrom sighed, slightly looking at his family.

Rufure simply smiled and pat his commander's shoulder. A couple of the male Shepards who overheard snickered off to the side to Chrom's dismay.

* * *

"SENGUN, TOTSUGEKI!" Rufure shouted as the boards dropped. Sully, Kellam, Stahl, Maribelle, Frederick and Nowi were the first down.

"Um...why in Japanese?" Robin asked, as the two rushed down after the Riders.

"Because, it sounds cooler than just 'CHAAAARGE!'" He replied, before thrusting his sword into a Mercenary's chest. Ripping it out, he turned and chanted a spell, Robin beside him with a spell of her own ready in the wings. "Arcthunder!"

"Arcfire!" The two spells fired off in a blazing stream towards their targets, for them only to finished off by Henry and Tharja.

"Nyahaha! Burn! Blood! Destruction! ...mmm."

"Gods, you're loud." Tharja replied blatantly, before firing off another Nosferatu spell.

"My hand hungers for the demise of those who dare stand in the way of the Heroes of Ylisse! I am the Scion of Legend!"

"With his partner, The Wings of Justice, we are an unstoppable force of dual heroes! Now prepare yourselves, evildoers!"

"Aww, look at them getting along so well!" Lissa and Sumia said in unison, before splitting apart with their husbands.

"This is kinda amazing though." Robin oversaw the entire battlefield.

"They were pretty dumb to leave cavalry in the sand. Virion's just picking them off without them being able to touch him." Rufure pointed to the bluenette archer shouting as he fired off arrow after arrow. "Lon'Qu's really going hard on this too, and Gaius isn't slacking even on less sugar than he normally is."

"I know, this is pretty amazing." The female tactician replied, before plunging her Silver Sword into a Cavalier's torso.

"I've always wanted to try something." He leaned in and whispered a small plan into his wife's ear.

"That is the most insane yet amazing thing I've ever heard ever since Gaius showed me his sugar stash for the first time." Robin replied, her gears grinding. "How about we double that for an extra effect?"

"It will grind our durability to near nothingness, you know."

"Yeah, but we can always count on that Realm that the OutRealm Gate pulled us into, right?"

"...yeah, you might want to lower your voice when talking about that place."

"Sorry..."

* * *

"Hm?" The Dark Knight Commander of the Valmese strike force had crossed paths with the two tacticians of the Shepards. "May I ask who you two are? It's not like it's going to matter, but I was hoping to honor the names of those who decided to defy the Conquerer."

"As honorable as it is, I'd rather not have our names broadcasted to all of Valm in case we do win here." Rufure replied, bowing. "I hope you understand."

"Well met, not a simple soldier I see. Very well, come. We fight to the death!"

"Arcfire!" Robin jumped forward, throwing the fireball downward in front of her.

"Wha-?!"

"Arcfire!" Rufure mimicked the exact same motion, trapping the Dark Knight and his horse in a constant deluge of fire. "Take this, Thunder Sword!" The male tactician drew a Levin Sword, casting the Thunder spell on the Commander.

"...Gods, what are you two doing?!" Chrom came running up to the two. "Is that the commander?"

"Yep." Rufure replied casually, as he and his wife began to roast and electrocute the Commander of the force, his men either being slaughtered or forced to watch in agony.

* * *

"There's a small clearing up ahead that we can encamp at." Cordelia said, coming back from patrol.

"Again, why can't we stay in town?" Lissa complained.

"I'd rather not have to fight in the middle of the night from more forces marching on us in the town." Rufure began, a bit annoyed that Lissa hadn't learned from last time. "Then, there's the possibility that the villagers may go traitor on us, and then there's the possibility that if forces do march on us, casualties may be present. We're trying to prevent as many as possible, so please just bear with it."

"...worst than Frederick." The War Cleric mumbled under her breath.

"Like it or not, he's right." Robin said with a sigh.

"Et tu, Robin?!"


	18. Chapter 18

"Huff...huff...huff...how...are you...not tired...you monster?!"

"Come on, Lissa. It's not bad! Just another thousand steps!"

"You're the...huff...huff...worst, Robin!" The blonde War Cleric tried to protest again, but was cut off when she went into a spasm of wheezing. Shortly after, her husband swept her off her feet and began carrying her up.

"And how are you holding up, dear?"

"Pretty good, overall. I'm just a bit winded. Have you been up here before?" Robin asked, slightly intrigued, and slightly trying to get her mind off of her exhaustion.

"Yeah, twice. Both times I offered a direct prayer and a gift to Lady Tiki." Rufure smiled, trying to put his wife ay ease.

"Oh, what's she like?"

"Um..." He trailed off, trying to pick his words carefully because no doubt she could here him even now. "A really great Manakete. She's wise and reserved, but she knows when to pick her fights and how to pick them."

"Huh..."

"Huff...huff...I can't...believe...huff...huff..." Frederick was finally in sight for all of the Shepards. "Huff...these steps...have bested...huff...oh dear gods!"

"Eww! Eww, eww, eww, eww!" Lissa shouted from her position.

"Wait, did Frederick just get bested by stairs?!"

"He's NOT invincible?!"

"Somebody, make this a national holiday!"

"Um...dear? I'm not kissing those lips anytime soon. But I can give you a ride like I've been offering for the past few minutes!"

"No thanks...Nowi...I'm...huff...huff...fine." His glare turned to the male Shepards who joined in a loud laughter. "Huff...et tu, Milord?"

"Sorry, but it's...ahaha...too funny!" Chrom tried to compose himself first, but ultimately failed and doubled over in laughter.

"Um...are you ok, Nan-I mean, Frederick?" Lucina asked, offering a new canteen.

"You are...too kind, Milady." He took the canteen and popped open the cap. Tipping it straight up, he poured it down his throat, feeling the cold water rush down into his system. "I feel reinvigorated!"

"...and there he goes." Robin sighed. "At least he's clearing out the dust and rocks in the way."

"But he's doing it with his face." Rufure said, seeing a flash of brown before a loud 'crack' came from above.

Most of the Shepards groaned, with the exception of Henry, Sully, Rufure and Robin when they had to keep going up.

* * *

"Hello, Lady Tiki." Rufure said, as he reached the top of the stairs of the Mila Tree. "I see you and Frederick were having a nice conversation."

"Ah, Rufure. Um...may I inquire where the rest are? And why your wife is on your back?" Frederick asked.

"They're all resting down there, Pegasi and all. So, Chrom sent me and Robin after you and she got tired on the way." He smiled warmly when he looked at his wife's sleeping face. "You know, she's making me fall for her all over again with this adorable sleeping face."

"...both of you..."

"Hm? Lady Tiki?"

"Both of you have a power, a power like mine."

"Um...Lady Tiki, may I ask to speak with you privately?" The male tactician quickly asked, as he laid Robin down next to Frederick.

* * *

"Um...what is the meaning of this?"

"Grima. He exists in this world, right?"

"...is this going where I think it is?"

"Does our power feel like that of the Fell Dragon's?"

Tiki was silent for a few seconds, her eyes closed during that duration of time. "Yes, it is."

A shiver shot down his spine. 'That can't be! I killed him with my own hands!'

"Does that me-"

"Please don't tell a soul, I beg of you!" Rufure bowed, pleading frantically.

"...who could I even tell?"

"Just, please!"

"On one condition."

"Anything, name it!"

"You'll owe me a favor whenever I need you. I will contact you when the time comes." The Voice turned, as the Shepards began to pile onto the plateau. "But it seems your comrades have made it."

* * *

"Alright, so, we're headed to the Mila Shrine to the north." Rufure said, closing his map. "There's been zero activity there for such a religious place. I have to wonder what's happened to it."

"We must make haste, for we can't have our efforts go to waste!"

"...who are you and what've you done to Maribelle?" Robin asked from beside the horse.

"You know, that was kinda rude..." Stahl said, before Rufure pat him on the shoulder. "...yeah, I admit. That wasn't quite like you."

"Well, excuse me for being in a good mood today. The little dear Lucina informed me that our son grew up to be a very pious and independent man, so I thought that he might be here."

'Oh boy...I wonder how she'll look...' Recalling Brady from his world and Maribelle's disgust, this would either be very entertaining, or very bad.

"Rufure, you ok there? Looking a little white."

"No, it's fine, Stahl. Just a little fatigue. I'll be fine."

The Paladin grinned. "Can't have one of our tacticians passing out on us. Rest a bit in one of the carts if you need."

* * *

"Look!" Robin pointed to villagers, all of which holed themselves up in the ruins up ahead.

"To think that they did such a thing to such a sacrilegious place! What Riff-Raff!"

"Rufure, you're with me! Stahl, Maribelle, we're going to help the villagers. Sully, Kellam, go straight for the commander! Owain, Inigo, back up Sully and Kellam. Cynthia, you're with Lucina, keep the enemies on our East Flank off of us, and your parents will get the West Flank!" The Shepards began to carry out the orders that were shouted to them by Robin, the four rushed down to the villagers in need of help.

"M-Ma?!"

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry for no chapter yesterday. Chalk it up to life, and be done with it. Ugh...I crashed and burned last night after being overbooked xD**


	19. Chapter 19

"M-Ma! Pa! It really is you guys!" A Priest cried out to Stahl and Maribelle.

"Oh, um... I'm sorry, I can't help with those scars. Nor can I help with speaking disorders, and mental disorders." Maribelle replied politely. "And please refrain from calling me _Ma_."

"Here, this mi-"

"Hey, hand my ring back to me, you cut-purse!"

"Hell, I'm not a thief! Your ring is on your finger!"

"Oh...so it is."

"Finally, can I explain myself." The Priest took a deep breath. "Name's Brady. It's great to see you again, Ma. You're much younger, but it's great to see you haven't changed drastically."

"Oh no. No son of mine shall call me _Ma_ of all things."

"Don't bother, you stopped trying after a few years." Brady chuckled. "But you did beat a few things into my head."

"Can you play che-"

"All of it. You made sure I wasn't a lost cause."

"U-Um...at least you inherited my optimism for one." Stahl said, trying to get a word in.

"I also inherited your natural ability to ride horses." Brady replied. "And your tendency to have messy Bed Hair."

"Ahaha..."

"Um, if you three are done..." Robin said, before clearing her throat. "We've a battle to fight. Brady, can you fight?"

"Nope, sorry. Raised to never take up ar-"

"Then take this, and this, and stick with your parents." Rufure threw a Bronze Axe and a Master Seal to the brunette Priest. "Welcome to the Shepards, we're the tacticians, and we're here to kill those guys over there. Get your ass up there now."

"Well, Hells Bells."

* * *

"Glad you made it in time, Shepards." Basilio chuckled.

"You had nearly three hours. How did Fort Steiger not fall yet?" Rufure asked, slightly peeved.

"Well, it's thanks to a certain _Oaf_ that couldn't keep his mouth shut that we had to deal with enemies pouring out of the doors constantly. It's a miracle we even got through them."

"Step aside. Tell Feroxians to fall back, we'll handle thi-"

"Now hold on there, Robin." The Warrior intervened. "We worked really hard for this, so it's our fight now. We're not going to pull back."

"As much as I hate to admit it, he's right. Our men are too prideful to retreat now."

"UGH!" Rufure sighed in exasperation. "Have you any Clerics in there?"

"There are a few." Flavia replied, "There's a plan brewing in both of your eyes, and it's creeping me out. You two were meant for each other, weren't you?"

"Any of them have Rescue staves?" The female tactician asked, exchanging a look between her husband.

"...you're not..."

"Yes, Flavia."

"We are."

"Oh boy..." Basilio sighed. "Who's going in?"

"You're looking at them." They both said in unison, before smiling at each other.

"Ugh, somebody, get these two a room!"

* * *

"Best of luck to you two." Gaius said, offering a lollipop to both.

"...ok, who are you?!" Robin asked, slightly creeped out.

"WHERE'S GAIUS?!" Rufure added on, as the Shepards who overheard joined on the joke.

"Hey, I don't want them to be injured, ok?!"

"Don't worry, we won't die." Robin smiled warmly. A small light began to envelope the couple. "Oh, that's our cue." She drew her sword, as Rufure readied his tome.

The two landed behind a wall, close to the throne room. "Shh..." The Cleric whispered. "The commander is right beyond this point, we lured all but her and two guards."

"Thanks." Rufure whispered back. He sized up the troops.

There were three Warriors here, and a Sniper to add support. The War Cleric seemed to be exhausted, so she must've done some heavy healing if she was tired. On the inside of the Throne room, there were three Valkyries, the center one being the leader.

"Crap!" Rufure quickly pulled his head back, realizing that he craned his neck a bit too far and risked being seen.

"This one has a Short Axe on him." Robin said, pointing to one of the Warriors. "Think we can rush?"

"You two deal with the guards." The male tactician said to the Sniper and Warrior. "We'll handle the Commander. We could use your help if you can swing around and help take the Commander down."

"Got it."

"Leave it to us."

"Ready? ...START!" The group rushed in.

The Sniper drew the string to his Longbow back, arrow aimed directly for the East Valkyrie. Before anyone could get close, his arrow had already pierced her armor and was readying a second shot. "Bye-o-nara!"

"Hyah!" The Warrior let out a great cry as he threw the Short Axe with all his might, hitting the West Valkyrie in her torso. Quickly, the second Warrior rushed in and struck with a Silver Axe.

"Checkmate!" The two tacticians drew close to the Commander, thrusting their swords forward.

* * *

"It seems that the Dynasts, Yen'Fay, and Walhart himself are ready to march on us." Rufure said.

"Aye, it seems so." Say'ri replied. "They should be here in one day's time, and it'd be suicide to fight one because the other would be on our backs before nightfall."

"Rufure?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh, yes. I am."

"Who should we kill first?"

"I say..."


	20. Chapter 20

"You WHAT?!" Chrom shouted, completely baffled.

"Give me Basilio, Flavia, and a couple men. I'll march on the Conqueror himself." Rufure replied once again, a calm and serious tone to his tone. "The rest of the Shepards should march on Yen'Fay."

"No! I won't let you do it!" Robin protested. "There's no guarantee that you'll come back!"

"Do you WANT to let all of us die?!" Rufure shouted back. "If we march on only one of them, the other will be on our backs before we can even finish off the first!"

"N-No...but!" The female tactician looked down, wanting to find another reason to protest.

"If one tactician goes, then our chances increase exponentially." Rufure turned his back, trying to recompose his anger. "If worst comes to worst, I'll drag everyone away from the Shepards if I need to. Nobody will die on my watch."

"But...!"

"Robin, he's right." The bluenette said, stopping the female tactician. "As much as I hate to admit it. I don't want to allow it, but I have to."

"And our say?" The bald warrior asked.

"Come if you want then." The male tactician left for his tent, leaving the war council to converse amongst themselves.

"Robin..." Chrom looked over to his first tactician. "I know you don't want to send them, but we need to."

"I know...I know that!" The female tactician looked down, resting her forehead on her hands. "But I can't let him die."

"Don't worry, it's us you're talking about here." Flavia scoffed. "I'll drag the bald oaf and the kid back by their legs if I have to."

"I won't die that easily! Besides, my men were complaining when you stole the Fort Steiger siege from us." Basilio gave a hearty laugh afterwards. "Come on! It's the Khans you're talking about!"

* * *

"So...you're really going to go?"

"Robin, stop worrying." Rufure ruffled her hair a bit. "I promise you, I'll be the first one to march back to the main forces."

"...ok." The female tactician took a deep breath, letting out a shaky exhale. "You leave in the morning?"

"Yep." He turned back to his stuff, all packed and ready to move. "I'll be taking three Arcthunders, two Arcfires, a Silver Sword, a Levin Sword, and a Katarina's Bolt. I'll also be taking one of the spare horses with me."

"Noted."

"Also, one more thing?"

"Hm...?!" The male tactician had turned, and pulled his wife into a kiss on the lips. The two stayed like that, enjoying how the two would play chase with each other's tongues before pulling apart. "I love you too."

"I love you more though."

"You sure about that?"

"Want to make it a competition?"

"Who's our judge?"

The two stared at each other for a moment. "Chrom." The two decided on their judge in an instant, and broke out of their tent to search for their commander.

* * *

The camp was silent as the morning sun had just dawned over the horizon, the morning mist still covering the encampment. The Shepards were all bustling about silently, all packing their things quickly to move out and march on their routes. Rufure mounted his horse, and slung his supply bag over his shoulder. Quietly, his horse was driven to the front of his diversion force. "Our enemy, is in Honnouji!"

"Um...wrong place, Rufure." Flavia and a few Feroxians chuckled.

"Sorry, I meant...Valm! Men, set course for there, Godspeed!"

"What are you, a Sailor?!"

"Shut up and march, men!"

"YEAH!"

To the South of the camp, the main force of the Shepards had all gathered. Robin and Chrom were on their horses to the front. A soft sound was produced when Chrom unsheathed Falchion and pointed it in the air. "Our enemy is in Chon'Sin! We march, now!"

* * *

"Chrom, you look a little green." Robin took note as the Shepards march Southbound. "You feeling a bit sick?"

"Yeah, unfortunately." He sniffled, trying not to look like a wreck. "I'll stay at the front for just a bit longer before going to the medical cart."

"Go now. I'll man the front lines."

"...alight then." The bluenette turned his horse back, and rode around the troops to the medical cart. He disappeared into the back of it.

"So, Bubbles." Gaius rode up to the female tactician. "How you holding up?"

"Ok, I guess. Why?"

"Your first fight without your husband ever since that Risen patrol two weeks after you married." The auburnette replied. "Just wondering how you were doing, and hoping your head was clear."

"I'm fine, thanks for worrying though." An awkward silence ensued. One, that would be soon broken by a loud explosion in the distance.

* * *

The rhythmic sound of horse hooves on the path, and the marching of men lulled the forests into silence, as large storm clouds began to brew from above. There, marched the diversion force to delay Walhart. "Rufure!"

"Yes?" The male tactician turned, facing Flavia.

"I've been wondering for awhile now, but what did the Conqueror ever do to you?"

"...it's a long story. One that I'd rather not get into." He replied, averting her gaze.

"...I'm sorry."

"It's fine." He reassured her, putting up his right hand as a gesture. "It's just something I don't like to talk about. I'm fine though."

"So, boy." Basilio rode up. "How you doing without your woman, eh?"

"Honestly? A train wreck. I can't stop worrying about her, and I'm pretty sure she's doing the same." Rufure sighed, trying to relax his tense body. "But, we've got a mission, so I'm going to try to get my head out of that mindset."

"That's the spirit, boy!" The bald Warrior pat the tactician on the back. "Get back on the horse while you still can, right?"

"Yeah, of course!"


	21. Chapter 21

"Looks like it's about to erupt..." Lissa looked on towards the volcano in the distance.

"Hmph, keep me away from anywhere like that." Lon'Qu said, as he wiped a drop of sweat from his forehead.

"A volcano, huh?" Robin's tone trailed off, as she looked eagerly to the volcano in the distance. "Yen'Fey's army should be on the other side, right?"

"Oh no...you're not." Chrom looked on in fear.

"Men, it's going to get really heated, really fast." The female tactician said, a smirk on her face.

"...was that pun intended?" Gaius asked in sheer curiosity.

"Sorta, but mainly because I got an even crazier idea for this."

"Oh Dear GODS no!"

"Oh yes, Chrom. Oh yes..."

* * *

"Again," Lon'Qu started, sweating more than an unfit person working out for the first time in years. "Why am I part of the strike force that goes through the hottest part of the volcano?"

"You are fast, agile, and you can kill anything in your way. Need I say more?" Robin replied, moving chess pieces around.

"Yen'Fay's army has entered the volcano's premise." Frederick said, coming into the small tent. "Where's this breeze coming from?"

"I got Henry to cast a light Wind while we're in here." The female tactician pointed to the white haired Sorcerer in the corner.

"Nyahaha!"

"...right..."

"So, if they've already lined up, that means we should start the attack." Robin moved a few pieces forward, while others fanned out to the side.

"Wait...you don't mean to!"

* * *

The strike force all found a small clearing to rest in as the storm clouds thundered overhead. "It's going to be a thunderstorm, huh?"

"Perfect. We'll mask our marching with the rain and thunder, he'll never hear us coming." Basilio smirked.

"Not good. We're marching into a marsh, worst place to be in during heavy rain." Rufure exhaled sharply, trying to think up a plan. He moved chess pieces around, but couldn't find a good enough plan that would minimize casualties to zero.

"You've got a big head up there, it's clouded as the sky, huh?"

"Yes, Basilio. Now please be quiet. I need quiet to think!" He stared down at the pieces, shuffling them around. 'Pincer movement down the flanks? No, we don't have enough men. Woodpecker? No, his army is going to be trained enough to know better. Maybe Kaisar's famous bait and rush? It's possible, but casualties number in half our army. SHIT!'

"...that fire's gone out, huh? Flavia took a seat next to the tactician.

"Can I get some quick help?"

"What is it?"

"Exactly how many men do we have here?"

"About 800."

"How many married, engaged, or in a relationship?"

"About 650."

"Round up all the men, I need to talk to them."

Flavia and Basilio left to bark and shout orders to the resting men, summoning to amass before Rufure. Once the commotion died down, he stood and went to the front of them all. "Attention!" Everyone's gazes were on him. "Men, I know most of you have families. Maybe you're thinking of starting a new one, or you're seeing a loved one. I know that I am this force's tactician, and I'm doing my best. But the best route of action with the lest casualties, will have many casualties. Now, if any of you decide to throw down your weapons and leave now, you are dismissed. I hold nothing against you, and you will be remembered for at least making it this far." He hung his head, his gaze on his sword. "I too, don't want to die here. Even my death can occur during this fight, but I won't run. Not while my wife is on another battlefield to the South! Now, if you're with me, pick up your weapons and raise them up high! Those who wish to leave, you may go."

Slowly, weapons began to raise up high. Soon, the crowd became a sea of Silver and Steel, all weapons ranging and varying, tomes and arrows were held high in the sky, no man had left his weapon down and left. Morale was high as the clearing became a loud cheer before the rain began to start.

"Men! Our enemy is Walhart himself! This mission I am about to give you will be deathly! Now let's go!"

"YEEEEEEAAAHH!"

"You really do know how to rally forces, don't you?" The Blonde Hero chuckled, as she walked up to the man. "So? What's the plan?"

"The plan is..."

* * *

"Like candy from a baby." The auburnette taunted, tearing through a Griffon Rider. "Hah, too easy."

"Watch yourself." Lon'Qu replied, as he stabbed a Swordmaster who was sneaking up on the two. "Ugh, damn this heat."

"Why so serious? It's not all that ba-my chocolate! NO!" Gaius looked down in dismay at his melting chocolate, some of it sticking to the insides of his attire. "Damn, I just washed this too! Now I gotta get it cleaned again..."

"Focus you two!" Robin shouted, as she cleaned off a few Fliers on their West flank.

"Say'Ri..." The swordsman stared down his sister, who rose her blade against him. "...if this is the path you choose...then..."

"I...apologize, brother. But this is my choice! Now, raise your blade!"

"Not to ruin the mood and all..." Chrom said, as he watched this fight unfold. "But this is kinda cliché, don't you think?"


	22. Chapter 22

Silence rung over the soft sounds of hot magma slowly flowing over the rocks and jagged edges. No Shepard could speak after witnessing the younger sister of Yen'Fay slay him with such determination. It not only shook the resolves of most, but it tore some small sense of humanity they had clung desperately to in such a time of need and war.

Robin spoke up first. "I say we march North immediately, we need to help the others."

"Even at our fastest after such a grueling fight, we won't arrive until late in the afternoon tomorrow." Frederick replied, a sense of despair in his voice. "We won't make it, not all of us at once."

"Then I'll ride ahead first!"

"And strand our tactician alone, and possibly let her die?! Are you mad?!"

"But...Rufure! He and the others!"

"Calm down, Bubbles!" Gaius shouted, grabbing onto her arms firmly.

"Let go!" Struggle as she might, the Assassin's grip held onto her strong, never faltering once. "Rufure! Rufure's going to...!"

"Going to what? He's proved himself more than once with you, so we should have faith in him!"

"...looks painful, huh?" Lucina said, walking up to everyone.

"What?"

"Robin overheard me say it, that Rufure died in Valm during the Valm conquest." She sighed, trying to find some sliver to escape with. "I really, really, really wanted to say something during that war council, but I couldn't find the right time." Another sigh escaped as she tried her best to find some solace, some silver lining. "And, after hearing what he said, shouting over everyone's voices, I really thought he could survive. So I decided to put faith in him."

"And what of the rest of the forces?" Frederick inquired, trying to milk as much information as he could. "Do the Khans make it out?"

"I do not know, I apologize. No mention of them were in any of the books I've read." The female bluenette looked to the North with a forlorn sense in her eyes.

"Hey, if anything, Rufure ain't gonna go down without a fight." Gaius smiled, trying to console the small group. "So I know he's not dying there without going one-hundred percent."

* * *

"Uwah!" Rufure slammed onto the ground, cuts and bruises ran up and down his body, concealed by his Plegain robe, the presence only evident by blood smears on his attire. The pain seared as the rain poured into them, leaking into the cuts as they slowly healed. "Wh-what is this...huff...man...?"

"Hmph, well done tactician. Not many have been able to survive such an onslaught." The Conqueror scoffed, looking down on his prey from his heavily armored horse. "Have you any last words?"

"Yeah..." Slowly, he propped himself up on one arm, looking him into the eye. "Just one last joke before I die, I don't want it to be all gloomy."

"Hmph, on a battlefield?"

"Get ready for the punchline!" Basilio shouted from the behind the Conqueror, swinging a Hammer onto his back. The Conqueror was knocked off his horse, it whinnied before frantically moving towards its Rider. "You alright?!"

"Y-Yeah..." The white haired tactician pushed himself up with the help of Basilio, before a nearby Sage healed up with a Recover staff. His cuts and wounds slowly healed, he could feel them close before Walhart had gotten right back on his horse again.

"HOW DARE YOU!" He shouted, the voice booming over the thunder ringing through the sky. "Say your goodbyes now!"

"Not while I'm here!" Flavia rushed in, providing support to the small group.

"Katarina's Bolt!" The thunder variant spell shot out of Rufure's right hand, the tome in his left.

The bald Warrior smirked and took the chance to close in once again for another attack. This time, he switched to a Silver Axe.

"Not alone, you're not!" Flavia took to Basilio's side, her Silver Sword in hand. "I'm the ruling Khan, and while I'm here, you're not going to do anything suicidal!"

"Coming was just suicidal!" He shouted back with a laugh. All three attacks connected, dealing damage to the Conqueror.

The Conqueror retaliated, swatting down any extra men like flies, and knocking others out. The blunt edge of his axe connected with Basilio, knocking him to the side onto Flavia, the two momentarily trapped underneath each other's weights. He merely smirked before turning to Rufure and the Sage behind him, raising the axe up high. In an instant, it was thrown like a boomerang, spinning around the tactician and killing the man behind him. Walhart caught his axe as it swung back to him, the two staring each other down.

"If you think I'm going to let you walk over me like you did those men, think again!"

"Hmph, big words from a man who lost nearly all of his men already."

"Yeah? So have you. With a force near a fourth of your size, I've wiped out near your entire army that you marched here." Rufure smirked, trying to taunt Walhart into a bad move. "In my books, I've won. If I wanted to, I could just ditch and call it a win. Why? Because I've scratched your numbers! I've injured you, and I doubt you'll be able to recover in time for another skirmish like this!"

"Be silent, now!" He charged, wrong move.

Rufure rolled to the side, drawing his Silver Sword. This time, he was ready for the rebound.

"You...you!" His horse pivoted on its hooves, turning to charge once again at the tactician, with its Rider's axe held out to the side.

"Zenkyouku wo kaemasu!" Their weapons clashed, the remaining inertia dragging Rufure along as Walhart's horse never stopped moving. They kept going, and going, the tactician unable to find a good time to slip under the axe. His feet created tracks in the ground, slowly becoming deeper until... "Guwah!" The horse's trajectory slammed him into a solid fragmented rock.

"Hmph, like all men who have faced me." He lowered his axe, as the rain slowly washed the blood off the rock. "They all have such high ambitions, and no drive to follow through." Walhart turned, facing the scattered men on the battlefield. "MEN! This is our victory!"

"Flavia...run..." Basilio said, slowly getting up. "Take this, and run to Chrom. NOW!"

"Nu-uh. Not while you're here."

"Goddamnit woman, why can't you shut up and listen to orders for once?! Take this Gemstone to Chrom and leave me!"

"Listen Oaf, if you thi-" The Hero was cut off when a Feroxian Calvary grabbed the Gemstone and her, rushing them off the battlefield.

Once they were a safe distance away, the bald Warrior turned. "Oi, you. Let's settle this like men."

* * *

**A/N**

**Translation: Rufure said "Zenkyouku wo kaemasu" which literally means "to change the battle." It's better known as "time to tip the scales" for the English localization of it.**


	23. Chapter 23

"What?!" The bluenette Commander shouted, trying to push for information.

"I'm sorry." Flavia said, balancing her weight on one sword. "They both sacrificed themselves. Rufure was slammed into a rock against the Conqueror's axe. Basilio fought him head on..."

"Both of them, dead?!" Lucina cried out. "But...I thought...no! The future is..."

"Calm down, Lucina." Robin replied firmly, hugging the girl. "We'll change the future. You bring here should be evidence enough that it's possible."

An awkward silence ensued that made nobody want to speak up. After a few minutes, Robin broke it. "So, our next step is only to move forward. On to the Conqueror."

"..." A few of the Shepards merely stared in silence at their now single tactician, trying to figure out just how she was coping with the death of her own husband.

"I second that." Gaius stood up, his hand resting on his sword. "We take down the Conqueror, make sure he doesn't get away with this."

"Hah, you speak as if we do not know that." Gregor said, stepping up next to the Assassin. "Come, we make him with the crying to his mother, no?"

"The darkness is endless, of death is full of despair." Owain began, his fantasy actually fitting the tone. "But everybody needs a hero, and this time, we'll be his."

"I may not be able to do much, but I'll try my best to keep everyone alive." Brady said, softly smiling.

"Rufure was a real hero to sacrifice himself like that. Basilio wad trying to follow his steps." Cynthia gave her usual cheery grin. "Doesn't that mean we now have to follow Basilio?"

Slowly, all the Shepards began to say something to contribute wood to the fire, mainly Owain* though.

"Come on. Let's go." Robin said, turning her back to her allies. "We have a Conqueror to conquer."

"Nyahaha!"

* * *

"Hey, Bubbles." The auburnette popped his head into the tent. "You uh...holding up alright there?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, that's good. May I come in?"

"Of course."

Gaius stepped in.

"So? Is there anything else?" Robin asked, bending over to pack up some of her other things.

"Yeah, this." He replied, pulling the tactician into a hug. "Don't try to hold it all in." The man felt the warmth of Robin, her body was being held close. She was a bit shorter, so his body was wrapped around her. The auburnette felt part of his shirt get wet. "Go on...let it all out."

"My husband is dead...what am I supposed to do?! I...I...!"

"We all are depressed over his death. But please, don't do it all by yourself. We'll do this together, Bubbles."

"...and what did I walk into?" Chrom chuckled, Sumia by his side with a pie in her hands.

* * *

Rufure opened his eyes, the scenery was pitch black. "Oh...is this what Hell is like?"

"It seems you've found yourself back here." A creepy voice called out to him. "What's the matter? Kicking the bucket already?"

"Grima!"

"Kukuku...I'll take your wife soon, if you're really lonely." He cackled, the voice echoing repeatedly.

"Shut up! Shut up!" The scenery distorted, as little as he could see, a small light opened in the center.

"Payment, Gold. Giving, Power. Accept terms?"

_|System Command|_

_|Option| Yes |/Option|_

_|Option| {...} |/Option|_

* * *

"...fu...you...oi..." The deep voice tried to reach out for him. "Ru...!"

'Basilio...?'

"Dammit, out cold huh?" Basilio sighed, as he grabbed the tactician by one arm. The Warrior pulled the man over his shoulder, and began to walk over.

"Khan!" A few soldiers who had retreated to the woods called out for him. "Here."

"Keep it for yourselves, I just need to sleep this off. Moreover, we need medical attention to our tactician, ASAP."The man cocked his head to Rufure, who was softly breathing on his back. "Robin and Flavia would kill me if he doesn't make it."

"On it!" A Sage and a War Cleric rushed over, taking Rufure from Basilio. A few other men set out to create a small camp there, gathering firewood, setting up tents, while others mourned for their lost brothers and sisters that had died in the skirmish.

"Lay him down flat." The Sage advised, and the men did so.

"Khan, please, we can't have you dying either." The War Cleric offered a tonic. "Drink up, you'll need it."

"You guys really do know loyalty, eh?" He downed the tonic, feeling the liquid gush down his throat.

* * *

The Shepards began to march North, most enraged over the death of a comrade. The rhythmic sound of horse hooves and footsteps matched what seemed like a death march.

"We're bringing the fight to the Conqueror's doorstep?!" Chrom asked, eyes wide in shock. "Hold on, we're doing what now?"

"We're going to storm the castle." Robin repeated, looking over her maps. "We should be able to hold out, our men should be strong enough."

"How are we supposed to deal with an army that size?!"

"Remember Plegia? Those were all trained Assassins that we had to deal with. They should be around the same level."

"Robin...sometimes I seriously fear what goes on in that mind of yours."

"Sorry, Chrom. I'll never tell anyone everything going on up here." She tapped on her head two times to emphasize it.

* * *

**A/N**

**Owain's Japanese name is Wood. Yeah...**

**Just...think about that for a moment.**


	24. Chapter 24

"Walhart's boarded himself up in his castle." Say'ri informed the Shepards. "I'm surprised he took such a beating, and yet he hasn't yet died."

"It is kinda amazing..." Robin looked up at the large castle before them. In the corner of her eye, she could identify a few cool entry points where any agile enough unit could slip into for a sneak attack. A small smirk grew across her face.

"I see a plan brewing in those eyes of yours, Robin."

"Yes, Flavia. You do."

"Oh boy...here we go again..." Chrom groaned, pushing a few stray strands of hair out of his face.

* * *

"Again, why am I always your go-to man for these jobs?"

"Lon'Qu, please just deal with it." Robin replied, peeking over the corner. "You're agile, and really strong. I need someone like that to do these sorts of missions."

"Ugh..."

"Come on, Gyn." Gaius taunted from behind. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, now silence."

"Struck a nerve, eh?"

"I said, silence. We need to do this quick."

"Fine, fine..." The auburnette popped a lollipop in his mouth, shutting himself up.

"Alright...looks like the fight's started." The female tactician inched along the scaffolding, moving closer to the throne where Walhart was. "Still pretty freaking surprised this place is so big. We fit cavalry in here."

"Mhm..." Gaius looked over the ledge, only to back up and hug the wall. "Never been this high up before...ever."

"Hmph, it's not all that high..." Lon'Qu taunted, looking over the ledge himself. Shortly after, he hugged the wall.

"Where's the bravado now?"

"Silence, I saw that blasted red-head in anger mode." With that, the three inched along in absolute silence as metal clashed on metal, and cries of anger came from Sully down below.

"We're right above him." The female pushed strands of white hair out of her face. She watched with a cautious eye, waiting for the guards to be lured away. Soon enough, Sumia and Chrom lured them away. "Now! Time to tip the scales!" The three dropped from their perch, weapons at the ready. Robin readied a spell in mid-air, the words surrounding the air around her.

"How well will you die?!"

"So long, sucker!"

"Hurgh?!" Three attacks connected with the Conqueror, catching him by complete surprise. He retaliated by swinging his Greataxe, a blunt portion still stained will blood.

"Cecelia's Gale!" Winds burst rapidly around the horse, startling it into leaning onto its hind legs. Robin landed safely on the ground next to the two men. "Your reign is over, Walhart!"

* * *

"How's he looking?"

"Ah, Khan. He's coming down." The Sage looked over the the unconscious tactician. "All that we can do...is hope that the treatment wasn't too late."

"Great...we can only pray huh?" Basilio sighed, taking a seat. "The hell am I supposed to tell Robin when it's time to show up if he doesn't wake up?!"

"Khan, please..."

"I know...but it's his wife! What am I supposed to tell her?"

"It doesn't seem like there is anything to tell her other than the truth."

"Ugh...I hate how right you are sometimes." The Warrior sighed, leaning back to straighten his body onto the ground. "We're moving in a few hours. Get ready to move him, I guess."

"Understood."

* * *

"And that's the Golden Knife." Robin joked, lobbing the Gemstone to Chrom. "So? We need one more, correct?"

"Yeah, that's right." Chrom sighed as he inserted the Gemstone into place. "Let's recap."

"There's the one we started out with in Ylisse." Robin counted mentally, recalling her memories up to date. "Another was with Tiki, which technically is from Chon'Sin"

"Aye..."

"Then there was this one, which we just obtained."

"Don't forget the one Basilio gave us." Chrom added, pointing to on of the Gemstones. "Where does that leave the final Gemstone to be?"

"Milord, I'll set out to find information on this immediately." Frederick bowed before taking his leave.

"Um...we apologize if this if overbearing...but..." Lucina spoke up.

"We all want to find our friends." Cynthia spoke up.

"I'd also like to indulge myself with some of the um...locals." Everyone stared at the Mercenary for a few seconds. "Oh please, don't stare at me so intently...it embarrasses me."

"Hmph, the Darkness doesn't need for his comrades, for he is strong enough alone. A legendary Scion as of myself, I need no aid." Owain smirked. "But, if you insist, I wish for someone else to protect those I cannot protect."

"Yeah um...I kinda just got dragged along, but I still want my friends, you know?" Brady sighed, leaning onto one leg.

"I think I have a few leads, so please, bare with me." Robin opened up her map. "There's been sighting of half humans in this abandoned mansion, and this village. We should start with these first. Then, I plan on visiting this village over here where there's reports of brigands and knowing how brigand sightings have gone so far, we should fine another time-traveler." Her finger moved over each and every marked position, pointing out all the areas in which there could be a future child. "Finally, I was thinking of searching these ruins here. Apparently, there's a vial containing a Tear of Naga. It's supposedly a drop that gives any person immense strength."

"On that rivals mine own?"

"No Owain, one that surpasses yours."

* * *

"Oh boy..." Chrom looked on. "Two armies fighting each other...great."

"Ah, you there! I'll pay you a good amount of money if you help my army beat their's!" A General spoke up.

"I'll pay you double what he would!"

"Like you have the money!"

"Your money was gotten through illegal taxation on this village!"

"It's profit, and you know it too!"

"Chrom?"

"Yes, Robin?"

"Ready to fight?"

"Who we ki-I shouldn't even ask, should I?"

"Nope." The female tactician took a deep breath. "BOTH OF YOU, GO TO HELL!"

"WHAT?!"

"Ugh...here we go..." The bluenette male sighed, as he raised the Falchion. "Shepards, to arms!"

"Hm? You there, Taguel spawn." Panne said to the Taguel.

"O-oh...um..."

"It seems you've had a rough time."

"Um...y-yeah...I um uh...I think this would explain it." He outstretched his hand, offering a ring.

"...I see."

"Is um...Dad here?"

"Oh, Panne." Libra walked over. "Is there a...oh my."

"Yeah...how do I say this?" The male Taguel took a deep and shaky breath. "My name is Yarne, your future son."

* * *

"Oooooh!" Nowi bounced up and down excitedly, ready to rush down the hallway. "It's soooooo big!"

A few Shepards snickered, prompting Robin to talk to Fredrick. "Um...Frederick? Mind keeping your wife still?"

"As per usual." He rode up ahead to his wife, pulling her onto his steed.

"Heee...moving walls, ambushing monsters..." Yarne cautiously looked around. "I don't want to die...I don't want to die...oh dear Naga, I don't want to die!"

"Such a wimp..." The white haired female sighed, as she looked around the corner. "It looks like there's someone in there. Frederick, you're up!"

"As you wish." The Great Knight rushed into the opening, onto the other side of the wall.

"Oh look! It's a little girl!" Nowi shouted in ecstasy, tackling her."

"Uwah!" She cried out as she was tackled to the ground. "Hey, get off of me, or else I'll turn into a bit scary dragon and burn you!"

"I'm not scared of dragons because I am one!"

"...oh, so that means..." She craned her neck. "Hi Mom, Dad."

"The resemblance is a bit uncanny." Frederick smiled. "Pray tell, will you tell us your name?"

"Nah."

"Oh, I'm sorry if I've do-"

"No, My name is Nah. It's...confusing, yeah." Nah sighed, still trapped underneath her mother's hug. "And this hug feels so nostalgic..."


	25. Chapter 25

"Don't hurt me!" The Villager shouted, his hands shaking as they gripped his lance. "Please, I have a wife and a kid!"

"Don't worry a bit, sir." Donnel smiled, as he sheathed his sword. "We're here to help, not hurt you."

"Y-You...were raised in the fields, weren't you?"

"Yeah, jus' like you."

"I-I'm Holland."

"Oh, so you're the one she wanted us to protect." The Hero offered his hand. "Severa's await'n for you."

"S-Severa?"

"Holland!" The red haired Mercenary came barreling up to the man. "We're leaving, now."

"B-but...I need this money!"

"Need what money? This is blood money! Your wife needs you next to her, more than you need to be here!" The girl shouted.

"Oi...did I do the raising of such a girl?" Gregor sighed.

"Well...she's not all that bad, I guess." Cordelia replied, trying to look at the silver lining. "She has such beautiful red hair."

* * *

"Ugh, everyone's getting to meet their kids!" Sully stormed into Robin's tent. "When the hell am I gonna meet mine?!"

"I don't know. But we're going to be sieging a fortress from a brigand force in the morning." She replied, lying down onto her bed. "Maybe we'll see your kid there."

"If not, I expect full rights to claim the damn dude's head."

"Roger that..."

* * *

"Whoa...Sully's pretty pissed today." Chrom said, watching as the Paladin literally dragging her General husband across the battlefield, stabbing anyone in her way.

"Yeah...poor Kellam." Robin sighed, watching the spectacle. "Oh look, there's a do-never mind."

"Gods, she's just tearing apart everything...looking at the clean rip through the hinges!"

"Oh, who's that they're talking to?" The female tactician squinted and tilted her head to the side. "The resemblance is uncanny! She's their daughter alight."

"Huh...Commander's mine then."

"If Sully doesn't rip his limbs off one by one first."

* * *

"Um...excuse me?"

"Whoa!" Robin flailed her arms as her seat slowly tipped farther back than she had hoped it would. Her arm shot for the table, pulling herself back. "Um...sorry about that, come on in." She turned, only to see nobody there. Instinctively, she squinted and tilted her head to the side, seeing the figure of a General.

"Um...what're you doing, Robin?"

"Sorry, Kjelle. Just something I do from time to time, you just blend into the background like Kellam, don't you?"

"I've been told as much..." She sighed, before changing the subject. "I was wondering, would you care to spar?"

"Um...where is this coming from out suddenly?"

Kjelle smiled. "I've sparred with everyone in camp besides you, so I was hoping to see how good you were."

"...well, this should be fun."

* * *

"Robin, again, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I wasn't paying attention." She held her hand up as a gesture to stop Kjelle. "But geez, I wasn't expecting you to swing that hard. Not even Sully launched me far enough to go flying into the wall."

"How far did Mother launch you?"

"I don't know...maybe a couple feet?" The tactician pondered that distance of that day's sparring exercise. "But I think I got thrown 6 feet in the air. Sully really packs a punch."

Kjelle's jaw dropped to the ground. "How in the seven hells did that happen?!"

"Well..."

* * *

"G'morning, Robin." Sully said, slightly depressed.

"Oh, Sully, are you ok?"

"Think I'm coming down with a cold..." She sniffled, trying to contain herself. "Sorry, you won't want to be around me. I'm going to go train..."

Robin silently stared as the Cavalier walked over to the training grounds, and began to repeatedly stab a dummy. She made up her mind and approached her. "Sully, why don't we train together?"

"I don't train with other people, I spar." She turned, lance still in a ready position. "You sure you wanna go?"

"Um...are you sure with that cold of yours?"

"I'll beat this cold to Hell and back."

"...ok..." Robin turned, picking up a wooden sword. Despite knowing this would be disadvantageous, she was confident that she would at least last long enough to know where she messed up.

"Alright...let's go!" Sully thrust at Robin's feet, who stepped back a tad bit. As if perfectly orchestrated, Sully brought the lance up, clashing with Robin's sword momentarily before sending her flying.

"WHOOOOOOAAA!"

"ROBIN!" Chrom ran forward, diving to catch his tactician. Unfortunately for him, she landed on his back.

* * *

"...uh-huh..." Kjelle was still surprised out of her mind at this flashback. "I'll be right back with some ice of that bump."

"Thanks."

"ROBIN!" Chrom rushed over. "What in Naga's name happened?!"

"I tripped over a lance when I wasn't looking and fell." The tactician replied, flashing a quick look at Kjelle. The General silently disappeared around the corner. "Sorry, I'll be fine."

"Can't have our tactician putting pressure on that." The bluenette examined Robin's leg.

"...Dear, may I ask why you're cradling Robin's leg?" Sumia asked from behind Chrom.

"Oh, Sumia. Great timing. Help me carry Robin to her room? She twisted her leg." He replied quickly, moving off to the side a bit. "It's swollen, and I doubt I'd be able to carry her by myself the entire way."

"...are you calling me fat?"

"N-Not at all!"

"Oh dear..." Sumia knelt down to examine Robin's leg. "Can you stand, Robin?"

"I think..." She clung to both of their arms, using them to pull herself up. "Ow!"

"Yeah, stay off that leg." Sumia gestured her head to Chrom. "Let's go."

"Um...Robin? I got the ice." Kjelle popped her head around the corner, a small wrapped bag in her hand. "Oh, you two are here as well. Great timing."


	26. Chapter 26

The small band of survivors huddled around a small fire, concealing themselves in the thick of the night forest. They quietly talked amongst themselves over dinner, enjoying the companies of those who felt like family.

"Khan Basilio." The Sage who was taking care of Basilio came up to the Warrior. "It seems Lady Luck smiles upon us today."

"Is he stable?"

"Yes, he is. He should recover enough to awake in two days time." The Sage smiled. "If we're lucky, he should be in fighting form within four."

"That's great news. But tonight, we drink. Come on." Basilio offered a drink to the Sage. "You deserve it after how long you would stay up to tend to our tactician."

"You are too kind, Khan." He took a seat, and the drink. The members welcomed their brother back to the round, drinking off the night.

* * *

Rufure cut down another Hero Risen in his way, carefully backing his way out of the Ravine. His cloak was ridden with Risen blood, torn and tattered. "Gods, when will this end?!" He was isolated, nothing but a bridge that we fought on, and a most definitely sixty-plus foot drop to the bottom of the ravine. If he wanted to get out of this, we would need to do it strategically. Many enemies were in front of him, and if he turned tail, their weapons were sharper than any of his. He wanted to scream, to shout that he'd give up. But that would mean succumbing to the God of Death. He still had Robin to go to, and his other wife Olivia. 'Gods, I forgot all about Olivia. How is she doing? Are the Inigo and Morgan of that world doing ok?' As he electrocuted, burned, and severed Risen, his minds wandered to his old life. He remembered how he and Olivia would read together, and living life with Inigo and Morgan. The memories were to vividly brought to light in such a dark area. 'How is Morgan doing? Inigo? Did they disappear because I did? Did history rewrite itself correctly?' Rufure's thought wandered to the darker side of the spectrum, as he fended off the relentless waves of Risen. The male tactician kept backing up, glancing every now and again toward the other side, which seemed as far away as when all people could master magic in a single night.

* * *

"So...is that everyone?" Robin asked, looking at the entire band of children.

"Um...let's see..." Lucina glanced around, counting each of her comrades in the room. "That's everyone."

"It's kinda sad, you know?"

"What is, Robin?"

"That I don't have a kid of my own." The female tactician shrugged.

"Oh, well..." Inigo stepped over. "I can help fix that."

"Inigo, you know I'm married."

"Well, I'll be over there if you need me, ok?"

"Hm..." Laurent pondered a few ideas. "Well, I'm going to ask. Have you and your husband engaged in an-"

Kjelle cupped Laurent's mouth with her hands. "Not the right question." She turned to the female tactician. "I'll look into it with Laurent, ok?"

"Sorry to cause you trouble." She chuckled, before turning back to Lucina. "So, what happens next in history from here?"

"Um...no textbooks spoke of this portion form what I read." The bluenette tried to remember. "All that was written was that my father performed the Awakening, in about two weeks time from now."

"Hm..."

* * *

"Shit!" Rufure spot-dodged, ducking down from a Warrior Risen trying to land on him from above. An arrow shortly after grazed his cheek, leaving a small cut there. "Ugh..." He was fatigued, and still far away from either side of the bridge. The world seemed to be giving up on him, there wasn't enough time and information to process, no plans or strategies could be made. All the white haired tactician could do was continue to fend for his life, and not let the darkness consume him. It was strange, if it were any other situation, he would've passed out by now. Why wasn't the world spinning before him like it would any other time?

* * *

"He's stable, alright..." The Sage looked on at the male. "But why hasn't he awoken by now?"

"Don't ask me the damn question, you're the doctor here."

"Sorry, pondering aloud." The Sage sighed, placing his materials down on a table next to Rufure's bed.

"Let's stop. He'll wake when he does." Basilio sighed. "Our time is pretty damn soon."

"Yeah..." The Sage looked solemnly onto Rufure. "Come on. Let's go to the others, tell them the plan."

"Got it."

* * *

"Milord." Frederick confronted the male bluenette and the female tactician in the Barracks. "The King of Plegia, Validar, reached out to me."

"Reached out?"

"Yes, Milord. He seemed to hear about my search for he Gemstones, and sent a messenger to me." The Great Knight presented the scroll. "This is the message he sent. He requests that you come to him in person."

"Hm...Robin?"

"I think it's up to you how you would like to do it." Robin thought about the choices. "There is a chance that if it were to shipped to us, then it could be looted from the deliverers and the Gemstone could be lost forever. So coming in person would be the most optimal."

"...alright." Chrom sighed, slightly staring at the Fire Emblem resting on his arm. "The last Gemstone, and then we perform the Awakening."

"We will prevent Grima's wrath. We promised Lucina, didn't we?" The tactician smiled, before turning to the brunette male. "Frederick, I think it'd be best to have the Shepards ready themselves to march. We leave in the morning."

"As you command." Frederick stepped out.

* * *

"Hey, Robin?" Lissa smiled, walking up to the tactician. "I made some cookies with the help of Donnel, would you like to try some?"

"Sure." The tactician smiled as she bit into a cookie. "Mm...this isn't all that bad."

"Thanks!"

"I'll be your taste-tester anytime you want."

"Also, I found a new flower that produces a really good smell." The Cleric offered Robin the flower. "Smell it!"

"Hm..." The female tactician took a whiff, before the world began to spin.

"...sorry, Robin." Lissa sighed, catching the tactician. "This is for the best."


	27. Chapter 27

"Hey, Robin?" Lissa smiled, walking up to the tactician. "I made some cookies with the help of Donnel, would you like to try some?"

"Sure." The tactician smiled as she bit into a cookie. "Mm...this isn't all that bad."

"Thanks!"

"I'll be your taste-tester anytime you want."

"Also, I found a new flower that produces a really good smell." The Cleric offered Robin the flower. "Smell it!"

"Hm..." The female tactician took a whiff, before the world began to spin.

"...sorry, Robin." Lissa sighed, catching the tactician. "This is for the best. He told me that you'd be better off not going."

* * *

"Robin?!" Chrom called from outside Robin's tent. "Are you in there?!"

"Shhhh!" Lissa snapped, poking her head out of the tent. "She has a fever, so I told her to sleep it off."

"But...we're supposed to leave for Plegia now." The Commander sighed. "Alright, I'll her with you, ok? Think you'll be fine?"

"Donnel's with me too, you know..."

"Right here, your Majesty!" The Hero called from inside. "Don't worry your head one bit, I'll take good care of your tactician and your sister. They have done so much for me, so it's only right that I do so."

"...I'll leave it to you." Chrom sighed once again before leaving. "Oh boy...this should be amusing."

* * *

"It's pretty soon now, that Robin's dream becomes reality." The Sage said, holding up a small vial to the sunlight. "It seems as though things aren't going as planned."

"I heard she's got a fever, so she can't go to the Plegia meeting." The War Cleric replied, handing over some medicinal herbs. "What of Rufure?"

"Still yet to wake." The Sage shook his head. "It doesn't add up! We both did everything, he should've woken up by now!"

"That coma of his is terrible." The War Cleric nodded. She smiled after a few seconds though. "Let Prince Charming sleep, he'll wake up when he needs to."

"How can you say that with such certainty?"

"Because..." The female turned, facing the sleeping tactician. "He's supposed to be a hero, right? A hero always comes through."

"Ahaha, you sound like one of the Shepards. That Falcon Knight? Or maybe her husband the Swordmaster?"

"Maybe I do sound like those two a bit...but I'm not complaining." The War Cleric smiled. "I love those kinds of stories."

"You're like a kid."

"A kid that does better in the field of medicine than you."

"Geh..."

"Mhm..." The female turned, moving in to the Sage. "But I still love you anyways."

"And I love you too." The two pulled each other into a long kiss, pulling away with a small trail of saliva holding them together for a short few seconds.

"Ugh, get a room you two." Basilio dry-heaved. "Honestly, you two are always in heat whenever you're together."

"Kh-Khan Basilio! How long were you...?" The Sage's face flushed red.

"From the beginning, you lovebirds."

"Ugh..."The other man sighed, turning to Rufure. "We can only pray to Naga that she allows him to awake in time."

"Yeah..." The Warrior rubbed the back of his bald head. "Come, it's time for lunch."

* * *

"Ah, Prince Chrom. A pleasure."

"Hello, King Validar. I caught word that you had a Gemstone?" Chrom asked as politely as he could.

"Oh? How impatient to skip formalities." The man's eyes scanned the area, failing to see any tufts of white hair save Henry's. "Oh? Where's Robin, if I may inquire."

"I thank you for showing concern for our tactician." The bluenette slightly nodded his head. "She is currently asleep with a high fever. In such a condition, I could not bring myself to have her come along."

"Such a shame..." Validar hung his head. "But...no matter. The Fire Emblem, give it to me."

"No."

"My my, how rude. I only wish to place the Gemstone in place."

"Must you put it in? It is Ylissean possession, is it not?"

"Oh, for Naga's sake...MEN! ATTACK!"

"Milord!" Frederick grabbed Chrom's hand, and pulled him onto his steed before an Arcthunder spell zapped the spot Chrom had once stood. "Shepards! To arms!"

* * *

"Hah...hah..." Rufure panted heavily, sitting down on the opposite side of the bridge. He watched as Risen began falling off the bridge that he had cut down. It del satisfying to watch them all fall to their doom down below into the ravine. He turned, assessing his weapons. His Silver Sword was nearly completely dull, and there was no way he could use it too much. The Levin Sword was in okay condition, not the best. His tomes had heavy wear-and-tear, which brought him some grief. Only one was not too worn out, and that was the one tome he hated to use if it was unnecessary. "Alright..." The male tactician stood, putting his weapons away in his robe before trekking forward. The darkness surrounded him, causing him to only be able to see four feet in front of him. His other senses kicked in, and he relied on his hearing and sense of smell. Slowly, he wandered the desolate wasteland before him, searching for some way out.

* * *

"There's the exit!" Frederick shouted, Chrom riding behind him. "Milord, please hold on tightly."

"Alright." Chrom wrapped his arms around the brunette's torso. "Ready when you are."

"MEN! I'LL CUT US A PATH HOME! FOR I AM MILORD'S SWORD AND SHIELD!" Frederick shouted, before charging forward. His steed trampled over unfortunate men who tried to stop it, and any who tried to get close had holes poked through their flesh and bone. None were able to survive the onslaught of an angered Frederick. "PICK A GOD AND PRAY!"

"Futile!" Validar appeared before the exit, a purple tome in hand. "Die on the spot, you worms!"

"Holy Shield!*" As the magic connected with the Great Knight, it seemed to disperse around him. "Don't underestimate me!" His horse jumped up, before coming down at such an angle to puncture a straight hole into Validar.

"Insolence!" He teleported, moving so that when the pair had landed, the Fire Emblem would be right in front of him for the taking.

* * *

**A/N**

**Holy Shield: Japanese name for Aegis. Pavise is Great King's Shield.**


	28. Chapter 28

"Now it's mine!" Validar's hand shot out for the shield, his hands nearly grabbing it.

"Yomi ga amai ne!" A male voice shouted as the Sorcerer's hand was struck by a bolt from a Thoron tome.

Translation: _You sorely underestimated me!_

"Gragh!" Validar's hand retracted, turning to face a man wearing a Plegian robe. It was torn in multiple places, with holes poked into it up and down the arms. He wore a hood, concealing his face underneath its shadow. "You! You swore to Plegian league! How dare you defy your king?!"

"King? I follow no false king of a country full of bloodlust." The man drew closer, drawing a Brave Sword. "If anything, I want to make an example of those who think they have power over those who do not."

"Hah, what is an insolent mortal like you to do to me?"

"This." The man disappeared, before reappearing behind Validar, his sword at the Sorcerer's throat. "How about it? This good enough?"

"Fool." Validar disappeared, the hooded man following suit. "Huh?!" The man turned, only to face the hooded man behind him. "How do you know Teleportation magic?!"

"It's pretty simple, you just need to practice it." The man closed his tome, drawing closer to Validar. "Come, let's fight."

* * *

"Who was that man?" Chrom asked, as the Shepards began to clean up the remaining Plegians coming for them. "He saved the Fire Emblem."

"He wore a Plegian robe, sir. We must be cautious." Frederick replied, as he walked the Castle Grounds. "Wait, do you hear that?"

"I heard that he's supposed to be an insanely strong mage." A man said.

"I've seen him in person, and I thought about it." A second replied. "It was odd, he didn't look strong, so it rob ably meant high magic capability."

"He joined maybe two weeks ago, and was able to become a general in a matter of days." The first said. The voices drew closer to Chrom and Frederick. "Where's everyone?"

"Probably end of shift." The two turned the corner, only to be met with swords to their necks.

"A powerful mage, huh?" Chrom said aloud, as his eyes met Frederick's. "Sounds like a good ally, perhaps?"

"...Aye, Milord. We could use all the help we can."

* * *

"Die!" Validar shot a condensed shot of darkness at the figure, who canceled the attack with a shot of a blue light. "Hah? Not bad..."

The figure was silent, as he readied his tome for another attack. The book opened by itself, the words began to float out of it. The air around him seemed to warp, spinning around him.

"I can feel it. The power that you used to become a general!" The Sorcerer cackled, throwing his head back. The air began to warp around him as well. "COME! SHOW ME THE EXTENT OF YOUR POWERS!" A large flash occurred as spells were thrown rapidly at each other, canceling each other out. Stray spells began to run wild, destroying pillars and walls.

"If you're really a king..." The hooded figure began. "Then why do you destroy your throne?! Why do you attack your own people?!"

"Those who are strong, should be able to do what they want! Insolent fool!"

"How about this power?" Chrom asked, thrusting Falchion forward. The tip scratched Validar before he teleported, appearing off to the side. "Hey, you there."

"Yes, Chrom?"

"How...? No time. Will you lend me your power?"

"I always have, Chrom." The hooded figure replied, stepping forward. "Because, I've always been there for you."

"Hm? Your voice...sounds familiar."

"Don't worry about it." The man replied, smiling from under his hood. "We got a fight to finish."

"Huh? Come, I'll show you what power really is!"

* * *

"Mmm...huh?!" The female tactician shot up out of her bed, feeling a wet cloth drop onto her lap. She was in bed, the covers drawn over her.

"Oh, you're awake." Lissa smiled. "You were kinda crazy trying to do everything with a fever affecting you and all."

"A fever?"

"You passed out on me so suddenly, scared half of my life out of me!" The War Cleric giggled, taking a seat next to Robin. "Chrom and everyone else left us behind. They're in Plegia Castle right now."

"Just the two of us?"

"Donnel's on guard."

"I'm right here, m'am!" The Hero called from outside. "Sounds like you're doin' a bit better."

"Lissa, do we have any means of transportation?"

"I think there's another ca-nope. Not letting you go."

"No, they're done for without me." Robin threw the covers off, turning over to pull on her boots. "I'm going, now."

"Robin!"

"Don't get in my way!" The female tactician grabbed her tomes, slung her sword over her shoulder and dashed. She found her horse still tied down next to her tent, jumped on and rode.

* * *

"Shit!" The figure jumped back, as a second blast of Wind came towards him. The first was dispelled by his own, but the second one collided. His hood fell off, revealing his face.

"You're...!"

"Ahaha, hey, Chrom. Nice to see you again."

"Aren't you..."

"Dead? Far from it." The man stepped forward, his Silver Sword in hand. "Don't look down on me."


	29. Chapter 29

"Rufure!"

"Long time no see, pal." Rufure said, stepping forward. "Validar, prepare to die."

"Oh?" Validar's anger turned to curiosity. "I know you...you're..."

"The God of Death." The man replied, from behind Validar, sword swinging downwards.

"You jest." The swing connected, cutting part of Validar's robe apart. "I know who you are. _He_ told me about you."

"He's not alive though!" The tactician felt some of his skin begin to light up in flames, feeling the heat seethe between his teeth. "I killed him on that spot!"

"But you're still here." The Sorcerer flung a Ruin spell at Rufure. "As long as _his_ and my blood course through those veins!"

"Think again!" Chrom pushed Rufure out of the way, dodging the Ruin spell himself. "We're not some pawns in this world!"

"But there's one right behind you!" Validar's hand shot up, aimed at Rufure. "Submit! You cannot change destiny!"

"Grrrgh..." Every nerve in Rufure's body tinged, trying to keep himself from moving. He felt the pressure, as strong as it was the first time he had experienced this. "Chrom! Away from me!"

"What?!" The bluenette looked back, his eyes wide with confusion. "Are you alright?!"

"Get away!" He slowly lost feeling in his arms, as they slowly reached out for the Fire Emblem. "Dammit, Chrom! JUST PUT ALL OF YOUR FAITH IN ME FOR ONCE IN YOUR GODDAMN LIFE!"

Chrom jumped back, Sumia grabbing his arm. "Sumia?"

"Sorry, dear. He prepared something like this if the situation turned South." The Falcon Knight replied, flying upwards. The pair dodged magic and arrows, heading for the exit. "Everyone else has made it out alive, that's all that matters now."

"But what about Rufure?"

"Didn't he say so?" Sumia looked back, smiling. "Put all of your faith into him, because he'll pull through."

* * *

Robin rode, faster and faster through the deserted plain that separated Plegia and Ylisse. The horse was starting to slow, regardless, Robin kicked its side to force it faster. "Faster! Go faster, please!" The normally four hour march became a race against time, trying to desperately make it to the castle grounds. Overhead, the blazing sun beat itself into Robin's body. "Go faster!"

The sound of wings beat overhead, a large roar came afterwards. "Why hello there, Robin."

"Cherche?!"

"Teach is here to." Vaike smiled. "We're here to pick up someone. Would she enjoy a ride?"

"If it's ok with Minerva, that is." The Wyvern screeched in reply. "What about my horse?"

"Don't worry, we'll come back for it." The blonde Berserker smiled. "Now you coming?"

"Can I get a hand?" Robin grabbed Cherche's hand, feeling herself being pulled up. The air was slightly cold as the three flew through the air. "How'd you know I was coming?"

"A little white bird* told us." Cherche replied, slightly smiling. "Hang on tight, we're going fast!"

* * *

"Hehehe...you're all alone now." Validar's malicious intent bypassed his own smirk. "Come on, where's your talk about bonds and friendship now?"

"I don't need them." Rufure threw down his worn out tomes. "I'll end this myself." The Levin Sword was produced from his robe, as Validar brought out another tome.

"No matter, the _truth_ will always be here." The words began to fly out of the book, surrounding the Sorcerer. "NOW SUBMIT!"

"Like hell I will!" The air turned cold, completely shutting out all forms of heat. Not even's Rufure's rage could keep his body warm anymore. The Levin Sword's thunder enchant sparked, ready for a fight. "Anything can be changed, we're not pawns set to follow a single path!" The spells clashed, an explosion ensuing.

* * *

"There it is." Vaike smiled. "It's time for Operation: LGEO"

"LGEO?"

"Let's Get Everyone Out." Cherche replied, as Minerva began to drop altitude.

Impatiently, Robin leapt off, rolling onto the ground to carry momentum. As her feet found its footing, they pushed off again to move forward, right into the castle. Her legs ran for her, moving forward the whole way. She ran past Soldiers, Assassins, Sorcerers, Dark Knights, and Snipers. Her hands only moved to cut down any in her way, she was agile enough to move out of the way of attacks coming her way. Her blind running brought her to the throne room, where sounds of fighting rang out loudly. "Validar!"

"Robin! What are you doing? Get out!" Rufure turned, momentarily distracted by his wife.

"Heh..." The Sorcerer redirected his spell, aiming at Robin. "If you won't submit, I'll make her!"

Robin's arm shot for her tome, the other ready to fire a counter spell. They clashed, exploding midway. "Don't think I'll just sit here like a pretty flower!"

Validar smirked, bringing his arm up, seizing control of Robin. He forced her to draw her sword, bringing it to her own neck. "My, my...why do you intend to do such a thing, Robin?"

"Robin!"

"Kuh..."

"Submit, boy." Validar turned to face Rufure, watching his face turn to despair with pleasure. "There it is, the face I've always wanted to see from you! Realize what little your power has!"

"Look at me!" A voice shouted, before Validar dropped to the ground.

"Kellam!"

"Whoa there, Bubbles." Gaius grabbed Robin's sword before it dropped to the ground. "Can't have you fighting barehanded now, can we?"

"G-Gaius..."

"We're all here." Chrom smiled, all the men gather behind him. "We're going to be right here for you!"

"Yeah so...Operation LGEO kinda failed..." Vaike scratched the back of his head, stepping forward. "Sorry we kept Rufure a secret from you, but it was kinda worth it. But that doesn't matter now. Let's bash this sucker's skull in!"


	30. Chapter 30

Every male Shepard was in this fight, all trying to catch the slippery Sorcerer that was Validar. His teleportation magic made it near impossible for melee combat, so all had to resort to Javelins, Magic, Bows, and other various throwing weapons they had. "He's strong..."

"Not strong enough though!" Kellam shouted, slamming onto the Sorcerer from behind. The only one who could get close enough was the half invisible man.

"Tch..." Validar teleported from under Kellam, landing behind Chrom. His arm shot for the Fire Emblem, the prize in his eye this entire time.

"Lose condition, The Fire Emblem!" Rufure shouted, as Chrom spun, swinging his sword around.

"Curses!" Validar found himself surrounded by the Shepards. "Hehehe, as smart and sharp as your father. Both of you."

"I don't need to hear that from you, child abuser." Robin snapped, her tome at the ready.

Rufure's eyes met with Chrom's, the two nodded to each other. "Ylisse has waged war with Plegia for years, and now you wish to spark another one? Then I'll make sure it never starts!" The bluenette shouted, readying his sword. "In the name of the Emblem, I'll end this now!" Chrom's left arm shot up, the very one the Fire Emblem rested on.

"Fool!" The Sorcerer grabbed the shield, Risen spawning where he had once stood. "Illusion magic, something you're years from understanding."

"My lord, I've finished the preparations." Aversa smirked maliciously. "Come on, let's start the ritual without them."

"But of course." The two teleported away, leaving the castle ablaze.

"We're going, now!" Rufure grabbed Robin's hand, pulling her out of the castle. All the Shepards bobbed and weaved through the flaming castle grounds, avoiding burns on any account.

"Rufure...you're alive, right?" Robin hugged the man after they escaped the castle. "You're not going to disappear on me again, right?"

"...yeah, I'm right here." The male hugged his wife back, their hands interlocking. "I'm not the illusion here, they are."

"Wait, illusion?" The female tactician pulled away, her eyes searching the empty area. "Where's...?"

"You really thought I'd let everyone go on a suicide mission?" Rufure smiled.

Robin lightly his Rufure over the head. "Idiot! I was worried sick!"

Rufure chuckled. "I stole the last Gemstone in the midst of it, and had it flown back to Ylisse where Chrom and the others were ready to ride to perform the Awakening. That Fire Emblem was a fake, and so was the Gemstone he had."

"You really thought ahead...but why'd you lead me here?"

"To do this." The male tactician pulled his wife into a long kiss, enjoying her warmth on his, as they embraced each other tightly.

* * *

"So, how was it?" Chrom joked, poking Rufure. "Did you two enjoy having sex in the desert?"

"Wha-?! Wai-?!" Robin's face flushed red.

"Yeah, it was pretty fun." Rufure smirked, pulling Robin into a hug.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, it was a joke." Chrom and Rufure nearly barreled over with laughter. They squeezed a couple of words out every now and again, but laughed harder when they saw the ridiculous faces they had on.

"S-so...haha...how'd the Awakening go?" Rufure recomposed himself, taking a deep breath.

"P-pretty good." Chrom drew the Exalted Falchion. "If Validar thinks he's going to win this round, he needs to think again."

"Wonder what his face will be when we bash his face in." Rufure thought about it. "The day's still plentiful, surprisingly. Should we just storm where he is?"

"Yeah. Let's."

* * *

"..." Robin took a deep breath, anticipation running through her soul. "We're in for the long haul, huh?"

"Yeah. But no matter what happens..." Chrom offered his hand. "...you'll always be one of us. Never forget that."

"Of course." The female tactician took her commander's hand, smiling. "So, we're going to rush Validar, while everyone else deals with the Risen?"

"Yeah." Chrom turned, spotting the Shepards hiding in the shadows. "It's show time."

"Right!" The two rushed forward, encountering Validar standing at the Table.

"Hmph, like flies you return." Validar smirked, malice warping it. "I must admit, your little swapping trick was enough to fool me. But it won't work again!" With the snap of his fingers, a barrier separated the two from the main forces. "Come, my daughter! You were meant to be a Goddess!"

"Not your Goddess." Robin replied calmly, her tome in hand. "Not today." With that last line uttered, the fight broke out.

* * *

"Sumia." Rufure smiled, approaching the Falcon Knight. "You don't mind, right?"

"Of course not." She moved up a bit, allowing Rufure to board behind her. "Where to, Rufure?"

"Those Warriors over there have bows, so let's try to stay out of their range." Rufure pointed to them. "If you want, we could rush them and try to get them before they can counter. The Assassins are too war away to make it to us, so we'll be fine."

"Alright. Hold on!" Sumia grabbed the reigns to her Pegasus, willing it to fly forward. Shouts and battle cries wrung out all around them, as they weaved around Risen to their targets. "For Ylisse!"

"Kakkago wa ii kai?!" Rufure leapt off the Pegasus, landed behind a Warrior. His sword was drawn from the start, ripping it in half. Quickly, he turned to strike one behind him, only to see a Silver Lance-head pierce the torso. "Kimi no okage de, katta ta yo."

Translation: _Are you ready for this?!/Prepare yourself! / Thanks to you, I won._

"...why the Japanese?" Sumia asked flatly, trying to readjust herself from atop the Pegasus.

"I'm in that mood." Rufure shrugged, before recomposing himself. His eyes scanned the battlefield. 'Sitrep...'

Sully was ripping through Risen left and right. Rufure cocked his head to the side, and noticed that Kellam and Kjelle were behind her, killing any stragglers. Miriel, Ricken, Henry, Tharja, Laurent, and Noire were all sniping down any Risen drawing closer, effectively so. Frederick, Nowi and Nah were't slacking either, they were rushing through waves of Risen without much trouble. His eyes then settled onto beyond the barrier.

"Sumia, mind if I get a lift to the barrier?"

"Um...why?"

"Yes or no?"

"Why of course."


	31. Chapter 31

"Thoron!" Robin fired off the spell, watching it pierce through Validar's torso. With a soft 'thud' the Sorcerer had fallen to the ground. "Alright..."

"Uhehe...he...this too...was planned to happen." He dropped to the ground, a malicious aura surrounding him. The barrier dropped.

"Great work, Robin." Chrom smiled, as Sumia and Rufure flew closer.

"Die!" Validar's hand shot up, a concentrated blast of darkness flying their way.

"Chrom!" The white haired tactician pushed the bluenette out of the way, absorbing the hit.

"Are you alright?!" Chrom pulled Robin up partway. "Don't worry, you're alright no-!" A bolt of thunder pierced Chrom's stomach. He staggered back, clutching the area of impact. "D-don't worry...this is...not your fault..." He collapsed.

"Chrom!" Sumia's face filled with despair as she raced to her husband. "Chrom! Please, get up!"

"Father! No!" Lucina's hands shot up to her face. "I was supposed to prevent this! Why?!"

"Mehehe...take a good look, mortals." Validar got up again. "This is what fate predicted. It is unchangeable."

"Keep your fate bullshit to yourself." A Tomahawk struck Validar from behind.

"What?!" He turned, watching as it flew back to a bald Warrior.

"I said, keep your fate bullshit to yourself. I don't need any of it." Basilio smirked, coming out from the shadows with his men. "This face makes all of those long rainy nights of waiting worth it."

"Khan Basilio!"

"What's wrong there, Lassie?" Basilio rubbed the back of his head, smiling to the female bluenette Great Lord. "I'm not the type to die that easily now."

"Hmph, it matters not." Validar's hands gripped his tome tightly. "I'll just kill you now!"

"Think again!" Chrom thrust his sword through Validar's chest, before he teleported away.

"What?! How are you alive?!"

"You don't have full control over me, you know." Robin smiled, a thunder spell crackling in her hand. "Come on, I'll show you the power of my friendships, and my plans."

"Also, I'm here to pay you back for that time you hit Robin." Rufure cracked his knuckles, drawing in closer to the Sorcerer. "Scared?"

"Hmph, it matters not! DESTINY CANNOT BE CHANGED!" The tome cracked open, the words flying.

"Maybe not in your world, but does the universe revolve around you?!" Rufure fired off a counter spell, connecting with a large explosion.

"Not done yet!" The female tactician jumped through the smoke, her Silver Sword in hand. "Take this!"

"Hrgh!" The sword pierced the same spot where Falchion had, ripping a new hole into the once reforming tissues. "Not yet...I WILL NOT DIE YE-!"

"You're persistent!" Severa shouted, beheading Validar. "Great, now I have his blood all over myself...ew..."

"...anti-climactic." Rufure sighed. He turned to the rest of the Shepards, tearing through the diminishing waves of Risen. His memory flickered, remembering the event that was to take place next.

"There's no way Grima's going to come back now, Lucina." Chrom smiled to his daughter. "That proof enough?"

"...you have my gratitude, Father."

"You think this is over?" Two voices boomed throughout the room. Both were deep and raspy, but one sounded a but higher than the other. Two figures teleported into the room, both wearing Plegian robes with their hoods covering their faces.

The white haired male clenched his fists, trying to calm himself. His entire body shook as he relived the nightmare of a battle on Grima's back.

"The Fell Dragon is not easily felled." Both figures spoke simultaneously. "Come on, Robin, Rufure. Join us in becoming a God!"

"You...?!" Robin's breath was sucked away from her as the two figures offed their hoods, their faces resembling the two tacticians. "Who are you?!"

"We? We are the vessels of the Fell Dragon." The two smirked, malice shrouding their words. "We are Grima. Join us, become the Gods you two were destined to be!"

"No way in Hell will I do so!" Rufure shouted, his hand reaching for his sword. "You can just go to Hell, Grima!"

"Hmph, have it your way." The two joined hands, holding them up to the sky. "We'll take our rightful places as Grima."

"Shepards! We're retreating, NOW!" Robin shouted, gesturing for the exit.

"No...no! This was supposed to be prevented!" Lucina nearly shrieked, as the air filled with a thick despair. "WHY?! WHY MUST THE WORLD BE THIS WAY?!"

* * *

"Ok, Rufure, Robin, explain. NOW." Chrom firmly said, after everyone had made it out of the temple.

"The Fell Dragon is going to revive." Rufure said, opening up his map. "From his trajectory right now, he'll be flying above this sea over here in three day's time."

"The Fell Dragon...as in Grima?"

"Gods, you're so slow, Chrom." Robin sighed, her palm meeting her forehead. "Yes, Grima."


	32. Chapter 32

"Um...Rufure?"

"Yes, Chrom?"

"Remind me again, why are we taking a detour from where Grima is headed?"

"Just fulfilling a promise I made awhile back." Rufure smiled, looking over his shoulder. "Just steel yourself and deal with this, ok?"

"I'm scared..." Chrom felt a shiver run down his back. "What is with this feeling?"

"Yes, I know much of it..." Lucina walked over, her face turned to her Parallel Falchion. "This is the feeling us children would feel daily, no matter how hard we fought. The reek of despair in the air, with every single second having the Grim Reaper beckoning us to our parents..."

"...Lucina, I promised you, didn't I?" The bluenette Commander placed his hand on his daughter's head. "I'll make sure that future will never happen. I promise you."

"...sorry to ruin this mood, but..." Robin poked her way into the conversation. "Technically, that future already happened. Even if you do prevent that future from happening here, it could still, in theory, happen in another world that is nearly identical to ours."

"Ah, the many worlds theory." Rufure nodded, crossing his arms. "If I remember correctly, every choice that we make will sprout a new world for ever choice we have not chosen."

"Yeah! Miriel taught me about it." The female tactician smiled.

"...seriously...mood slayer." Chrom sighed. "So? What's on the agenda?"

"Right over there." The male tactician pointed to a certain green haired Manakete.

"Lady Tiki?!"

"Shhh! She's sleeping, Chrom." Robin whispered.

"In such a place?" Lucina took a closer glance. "...that aura is overwhelming. But, it's a different kind?"

"Was that a question?"

"I think so, Father."

"It's Naga's power. Look." The white haired female pointed to both Falchions, which began to glow an iridescent color. "She's taking over the role of The Voice."

"Milord!"

"Oh boy...here we go!" Chrom drew Falchion.

* * *

"Why thank you, Rufure," Tiki bowed. "Robin, Chrom, and all of the Shepards. I am in your debt."

"If that's true, than come help us slay Grima." Rufure gave a slightly sad smile. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop him."

"Grima is a God, there is no helping it." The Manakete replied. "I doubt even I could sly him alone."

"But in numbers...I'm sure we can do it." Robin smirked, a fire in her eyes.

"Um...Lady Tiki, may I speak with you privately for a moment? I'd like to get you accustomed to a few things to avoid some awkward moments." Rufure said, gesturing to the plains off to the side. "Sorry, Dear. I'll just be a moment."

"That's fine, I wanted to check on our weapons and men."

"I'll join you afterwards." The male tactician walked over to the plains, with Tiki following behind him. "So...can you tell me anything about Grima?"

"Well...what would you like to know?"

"Let's start with this..."

* * *

"Another detour?!" Chrom slammed his hands onto the war table. "How long will it be until we fight Grima?!"

"Are you really that desperate for more bloodshed?" Rufure looked up from his tome. "Chrom, please. Trust me on this."

"I promised Lucina that I'd stop her future! I promised that Grima wouldn't win this time! And you're just on your damn ass trying to prevent it! Why don't you just go join him already?!"

"Father, you need to calm down!" Lucina shouted over Chrom's voice, grabbing onto his arm. "Rufure has pure intentions and you should know that!"

"Chrom, please..." Robin cracked another old dusty book open. "Look at how many books are in here! These are ALL on Grima in any way! We've been trying to find any weakness we can exploit, and I've managed to find one so far."

"..." The bluenette conceded. "...where to?"

"Ruins of Time, just North of Port Ferox." Rufure replied, sliding the map across the table without looking up from his book. "We march in twenty, or else we won't make it to Grima by nightfall tomorrow."

Chrom silently took the map and left, telling the Shepards to pack for the journey.

* * *

"Naga's Tear?" Chrom read over the book as they marched. "I thought that was only a legend."

"Yeah, but it supposedly has the power to give the consumer immense power." Rufure smirked, a fire brewing in his eyes. "I have such a good idea for it too."

"I'm still kinda sad though..." Robin looked forlornly at all of the children conversing with each other. "We don't have kids..."

"I'm glad I have this one though." Rufure hugged Robin from behind, feeling her warmth.

The female tactician's face flushed red, silently moving along as the two held hands the rest of the way to the ruins.


	33. Chapter 33

"For a place that is ruined, there aren't many Risen..." Chrom looked around. "But I'm not complaining, less tiring."

"But still...how are we to find such a small vial of tears in such a large place?" Lucina's eyes scanned the grounds.

"Hear that?" Rufure silenced everyone.

"...o...uf...er!"

"Fighting?!" Robin readied her tome, running towards the source.

"Of course..." Rufure ran after his wife.

"Um...I'm going to leave it to them, and go search over there with Sumia." Chrom slowly inched away. "Good luck, Lucina!"

* * *

"Here's how it's done!" The male shouted, throwing an Elfire spell towards his opponent.

"Too easy!" The female dodged to the side, her tome in her hand. "I'll never give up! Not until you apologize for saying that about Father!"

"Then beg for forgiveness when you said that Mother was inferior to Father!" The male retorted, switching to his sword.

"Um..." Robin and Rufure exchanged a look before looking back at the two kids fighting. "Should we say something?"

"I guess...?" Robin replied, shrugging.

"This ends here!"

"Your loss!"

"Enough!" Rufure jumped into the crossfire of the Elfire spells, dispersing them with an Elwind spell. "Why in Naga's name are you two fighting?!"

"Father!" The two kids screamed.

"F-Father...?" The female tactician's hands shot up, covering her mouth. "D-Does that...?"

"Ahaha, how fitting." Rufure smiled to his crying wife. "Come here, all of you. Family group hug?"

"You two look so much younger..." The two kids clung to their parents, joining in the group hug.

"...aw, how sweet." Gaius smiled, leaning against a wall. "Bubbles, you finally got your wish granted." He turned, returning to the shadows he hid in. "That makes one of us..."

* * *

"Oh Gods...four tacticians?" Chrom sighed, realizing the uncanny resemblance of the entire family. "Seriously, how is Grima going to survive this?"

"I know." Rufure smiled, placing both arms behind his head. "I'm the one who's married to one, and takes care of the other two."

"That's my line." Robin replied, with her two kids trying to get her attention.

"Dad!" The two kids simultaneously ran over to their father, pulling on his sleeves to get his attention.

"Morgan, Marc, play nice now." Rufure replied sternly.

"Dad! Can you help me with my amnesia?" Marc ask, his face beaming.

"No fair! You're getting Mom to help you with your tactics, so I should get Dad!" Morgan replied, slightly pouting.

The white haired male laughed. "Come on you two, stop fighting. Morgan, I'll help you first while Marc has his tactics reviewed my Mom."

"Yes!"

"Afterwards, we can all do some family bonding if we have time, understood? No fighting now."

"Loud and clear!"

"Of course!"

"Um...Grima?" Chrom pointed to the direction of the gigantic dragon flying in the sky.

"I never said we needed to do it in camp, did I?" Rufure smiled. "Chrom, I know you're not the sharpest knife, but you're making yourself duller by the second."

"Um...thank you...?" The bluenette Commander thought about it for a moment. "Hey!"

The family of tacticians shared a group laugh, pulling in a few other Shepards into it.

* * *

"That is...huge..." Marc looked up, trying to find an entry point with his sister. "How are you hol-"

"We can climb onto the back if we jump on it from those mountains." The white haired girl pointing to the summit. "Then there's teleportation magic that Dad taught me, so that's a possibility...oh! I know, we can throw spears tied with ropes and climb those!"

"C+, B+, C-" Rufure replied to his daughter, patting her on the head. "You did good for your first try, but it's not needed."

"Haha! Your plans got low Marcs!" Marc laughed in spite.

"I don't hear any plans from you, so F." Robin said, softly hitting her son over the head with a tome. "Your sister's doing better than you, how embarrassing."

"M-mom..."

"Your family's a mess." Chrom smirked, trying to prove superiority.

"Said the one with two ditzes, a humorless and fashion less daughter, and an idiot at the head." The white haired man shot back, returning the smirk. "All families are messes. Look at Tharja, Henry and Noire. Or Kellam, Sully, and Kjelle. Should I mention Lissa, Donnel and Owain for Naga's sake?"

"...touché."

"Wait, what do you mean not needed?" All three tacticians asked in unison, before chucking.

"Well, I did something useful other than killing someone for once." The Great Lord grinned.

"Is that my cue then?"

"That voice?!"

"Naga!"

"You've requested for my aid, so I shall grant it to you." The voice called out, before the scenery changed.

"What the-?!" Marc instinctively lunged for his mother's arm, clinging onto it.

"Scaredy-Cat." Morgan teased him, laughing. "Teleportation magic but for all of the Shepards. Thank you, Naga!"

"So...is everyone ready?" Rufure turned to his allies, looking each and every one of them in the eye, one by one they nodded. "Then let's do this! To arms, Shepards! This is our last fight!"


	34. Chapter 34

"Hey Dad!" Morgan and Marc both ran up to their father. "We want to try something, pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!"

"First of all, don't shout at the same time you two." Rufure's right hand reached for his right ear. "Second, what is it?"

"It's something that we came up with when we were little, and we want to try it!" Marc pleaded, a fire in his eyes.

"...good eyes." The male tactician smirked. "Come, tell me it."

Morgan pushed herself up on her toes, whispering the plan into her father's ear.

"Uhuh...uhuh...uh-huh...damn." Rufure's smirk grew wider by the second. "A- for creativity, let's do this."

"Aww..._just_ an A-?" Morgan whined.

"There's extra credit for executing it."

"MARC, LET'S DO THIS!" The white haired girl grabbed her brother's hand, dragging him to the front lines.

"Um...why are our children going up to the front lines unsupervised...and Marc was dragged?" Robin walked up to her husband.

"Oh, they're executing a small plan." The male tactician replied. "Draw your sword, we're going to support them." Rufure dashed forward, running after his children.

"...great, a fourth kid to look after." The female tactician sighed, running after Rufure.

* * *

"Ready?"

"Yeah!" Morgan and Marc stood back to back, swarms of Risen before them. The two threw their swords into the air, readying a spell in their hands. Morgan's hand sparked with electrifying auras while Marc's arm became enveloped in flames, catching the swords, the spells transferred into them.

"Raimeko!*"

"Honnoji!*" The two slashed forward, the spells flying out of the swords.

"Robin!"

"Right!" The two rushed forward, following the shockwaves as they felled Risen after Risen. "Katarina's Bolt!"

"Celica's Gale!" Rufure pushed the shockwaves forward, forcing them through the ranks. The two exchanged a short glance, nodding before continuing on. Any Risen within reach of their spells was shot down before they could draw close.

Two figures stood at the head of the Fell Dragon, both smirking with malice.**"Robin, Rufure, come to us. We are the same..."**

"To hell with that!" Rufure leapt, sword in hand. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS TO CHOOSE WHAT HAPPENS!"

**"Hmph, how contradictory."** The male half stopped the blade with his finger, freezing all time around Rufure's body. **"Weren't you the one who said that you could, and would change fate?"**

"Get away from him!" Robin shrieked, setting the ground on fire around the male half of Grima.

**"Don't forget about me..."** The female half of Grima extinguished the flames with a burst of strong winds. **"Come on...I'll play with you..."**

"Robin, don't worry about me! Worry about yourself first!" The male tactician shouted back, hiding the hint of despair in his voice. Inside, his mind and spirit were in tatters. The trauma of the first time feeling this atmosphere up close was crushing, near impossible to forget such a memory.

**"Mehehehehe! Fine? Oh, you're far from it." **The male half cackled loudly, the voice booming around them. **"Perhaps I should remind you..._just_ what I'm capable of." **He freed the grasp on Rufure, kneeing him the stomach. The male half pushed the tactician to the ground, kicking him again. With a movement of his hand, the Fell Dragon raised its head, turning to face the four. It's mouth open wide, releasing a breath of despair aimed at Rufure.

"Predictable!" Robin shouted, as a burst of wind pushed Rufure out of the way of the blast.

**"That's no good...you have to keep a closer eye on me though."** The female half tackled Robin, pinning her down on the ground. **"Come on...you're supposed to fight back, aren't you?"**

"Arc-!"

**"Can't cast spells if you can't speak, can you?!"** The female half cackled, emanating an enveloping aura. She grabbed the female tactician's white hair, pulling her up by it. **"Let's enjoy this ****toge-"**

"Your end has come, Grima!" Chrom shouted, Exalted Falchion piercing through the female half's torso.

**"What an adorable little stick."** The female half grabbed the sword, slowly ripping it out of her torso. Dropping it, her head cocked to the side, madness across it.

"Toldya, Chrom. You owe me a dinner after this." Rufure smiled, readying a spell. "If we win this, that is!" His hand shot up, jumping back as another breath from the Fell Dragon came him way. He rolled, landing on his feet next to Robin.

"Mom, Dad!" Morgan and Marc rushed in, spells readied in their hands.

**"Hm? You even have kids, how nice...I wonder what their face will look like with your blood scarred on their faces!"** Both halves of Grima cackled, with the Fell Dragon roaring from ahead.

"To hell with you." Rufure's right arm shot forward, a pink aura surrounding him. "Time to tip the scales." Bringing his arm back up, thunderclouds surrounded the sky, brewing a storm.

"Wait, how are there storm clouds?" Marc looked up.

"We're too high, aren't we?" Morgan added, looking back at her brother.

"Well, I deduce it to be a-"

"Not now, Laurent. Don't ruin the mood." Robin whispered to them, looking up at the clouds.

**"Hah, and you call yourself a tactician."** The male half lunged for Rufure, eyes mad with frenzy.

"Yomi ga amai ne!" Robin's sword met the male half of Grima's sword, the two deadlocking.

Translation: _You sorely underestimated me!_

**"I told you, didn't I?" **The female half leapt off of the male half's back, spell in hand. **"You have to pay more attention to me!"**

"You don't pay attention enough." Morgan and Marc launched off of Laurent's horse, blades charged with spells. "Raimeiko!"

"Honnoji!"

"DUALU ATTAKU!" Chrom dropped from the skies, off of Sumia's Pegasus. "I'LL END THIS NOW!"

**"Heh, feast your eyes on this!"** The two halves of Grima disappeared into the shadows, everyone missing their attacks. **"ONORE!"**

Translation: _You bastard!_

"Mjölnir!" A large bolt of lightning pierced the storm clouds, striking all of the shadows surrounding the group.

**"What?!"**

"Can't hide in something that's not there, can you?" Rufure smirked, a fire in his eyes. "Chrom, now!"

"On my mark!" The bluentte Great Lord dropped onto the ground, Exalted Falchion in hand. "Take this!"

* * *

"Well. That was fun." Rufure stretched, watching as the Fell Dragon decayed. "How you holding up, Chrom?"

"That was awesome. Naga's Tear gave me such a rush of energy...like...you need to experience it to understand."

"I can only imagine." Robin smiled, taking a seat next to her husband, leaning onto his shoulder.

"So? What's to happen now?" Rufure looked forward at the setting sun. "You've got Exalt duties, don't you?"

"Yeah. I also heard there are some more armies that want to challenge us." Chrom got up first, unsheathing the Ealted Falchion.

"Commander, I think a victory speech is in order." The two tacticians said, looking up to him. "They're all here."

"Shepards, today is our victory! Grima has been sealed away for another millennium!"

* * *

**A/N**

**Ugh...I don't even know what to say xD**

**I kinda felt really hyped to do this, because I thought that the idea would push some good ****ideas out of me. But it backfired.**

**I really wanted to flesh this out, but it just...flopped somewhere around Chapter 18 where I just couldn't anymore. Writing this became harder than I thought...**

**...sorry for the rushed ending, but I just can't :C**

***Raimeiko: Lit. Lightning Niece. Rai is the Japanese sound effect for electricity, and Meiko is literally "niece" so I thought it might be kinda cool for it.**

***Honnoji: Lit. Time of Flames. I don't know if Honnouji was named for the assassination of Oda Nobunaga, or if it just happened that Mitsuhide decided it would be a funny idea to do this, but if you break the names down, you can get; Honnou which means "Flames" and Ji meaning "Time" so...yeah.**

**Thanks for reading, I guess. I don't know...I like doing darker things with Fire Emblem. Go check out some of my other Fire Emblem fics, because I had some heart in those, if you ever have time to kill. Other than that, this has been Chisaku, signing off.**


End file.
